


Fates Oneshots

by BirdKnight (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO SHIPS SETSUNA/KAGERO ARE YOU KIDDING ME, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gaming, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert, are you serious I'm the only person who ships setsuna/hana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BirdKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of FE14 short stories I make.<br/>EDIT AS OF SEPTEMBER 28TH:<br/>Free requests are closed indefinitely. You can make formal requests after checking my about page http://goo.gl/QXYd4F.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silas' Confession (Silas x Kaze - Romance Confession)

Silas stood in front of the door to one of the sparring rooms. Inside, grunts of exertion paired with heavy thuds on the floor as the two soldiers inside trained together.

“Alright, you can do this. It’s easy. You made a whole list of stuff to do with your best friend before. You probably didn’t even need to write a script for this…” He takes a deep breath.

“Well, here goes nothing.” He then freezes. “What if he’s not in the room? What if he… Silas, get a hold of yourself. You. Can. Do. This.”

He opens the door, seeing Kaze and a recruit inside. He relaxes, relieved that this was the right room. Then he nearly gasps, seeing that Kaze was fighting shirtless with the recruit. He hoped that he didn’t go red, looking away. Kaze then manages to catch the recruit off guard, stopping his foot just short of the young soldier’s neck.

“...Good match. I hope it helped.”

“Thank you, Kaze!” The soldier bows, then he and Kaze begin to dress themselves. That’s when Kaze notices Silas.

“Ah, Silas. Did you come to spar? I’m assuming you want to use the practice swords. You don’t strike me as the hand-to-hand type.” The soldier exits.

“Oh, n-no practicing right now.” He stops, and mumbles to himself, trying relax his breathing.  _ I’ve been practicing saying this for a while.  _ “Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh?” Kaze begins, inquisitive. “Does it have to do with what you’ve been practicing?” He stands with his arms cross as usual, fully clothed. He holds his circlet in his right hand.

Silas freezes, then he tries to stammer out a reply. “I-I uh… How did you-?”

“A ninja needs to have good ears. You’re a pretty bad ninja if you run into a guard because you didn’t hear their footsteps.”

Silas sighs, looking down at his feet. “Well… You caught me. I’ve been… trying to figure things out.” He moves his eyes back to Kaze.

“‘Things’?”

Silas stops. In his head, he goes through three thoughts racing through his mind.  _ What if I’m rejected? What if he hates me for this? What if ENOUGH WITH THE ‘WHAT IFS!’ _ He closes his eyes, and looks serious and determined as he says,

“I think I’m in love.” He breathes through his nose, keeping his solid composure.

“Ah… Who’s the lucky girl?” Kaze puts his circlet on, eyes serious as ever.

“That’s the thing… I’m not in love with a girl.” Silas finds himself losing his composure.

“Well, lucky guy then?”

Silas then releases a loud sigh of relief. He relaxes, then looks to the side.

“...It’s you.”

“...I see.” Kaze closes his eyes.

“Sorry if this is sudden, or if it makes you uncomfortable, I just… Really needed to get this off my chest. And I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I can leave you alone if you want that-”

“Silas.”

“Y-Yes?”

Kaze opens his eyes, smiling.

“I feel the same way.”

“You do?! That’s great! I… I’m really glad to hear that.”

“This might be sudden too, but… I was planning for something like this too.” His face goes serious.

“You were?” Silas raises a brow slightly.

“Yes… This is probably too much too handle, but I have to say it too…” Kaze goes to his bag tucked in the corner of the room. He pulls out a small box.

“Kaze, is that…?”

“Yes.” Kaze opens the box, revealing a silver ring. “Silas… Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes! I can’t believe this… This is the best day of my life!” Silas smiles wide, blushing.

“And it’s the best day of mine.” Kaze gives the ring to Silas, putting it gently on his left hand, holding it. He then holds Silas right hand, finding himself moving forward.

“Kaze…”

Silas puts his right hand in Kaze’s hair. Their heads move closer to each other, then their lips meet.

“...I love you.”

“...And I love you.”


	2. Raising Kids (Saizo x Ryoma - Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising kids isn't an easy job.

A soft sun sat in the middle of the horizon, warming the exterior of Corrin’s castle. Like a path, cherry blossoms led into the main plaza. Under one of these trees was Saizo, wrapping gauze around his left forearm.

Ryoma, spotting him, approaches, leaving Shiro training with Corrin. He stands in front of Saizo, who is looking at his forearm as he wraps the gauze around.

“...You don’t have to be alone all the time, Saizo.”

“I prefer it.”

Ryoma sits next to him.

“Well, it gives Shiro the wrong impression. I hear from Corrin that… he feels more alone, without his parents spending time with him.”

“...I see.” Saizo, having finished wrapping his forearm, pulls his tight sleeve down over it. Ryoma looks at Saizo’s side.

“...’I see’, huh.”

“What?”

Ryoma looks forward again, moving his head slowly. “Nothing… Just thinking aloud.”

Saizo pauses, then looks up to the sky. “...What should we do, then?”

“What do you mean?”

“About Shiro. How will you spend more time with him?”

Ryoma pauses, looking for the right words. “I think both his parents need to.” Another pause.

“And I don’t know how to ask his other.”

Saizo looks down, then he stands. He removes his mask, and breathes deep.

“...The ‘perfection’ you’ve got can be too much sometimes.”

“...I try my best.” Ryoma smiles to himself.

“...Maybe training will work.”

“‘Training’?”

“Swordplay from you. It’d help him feel… stronger maybe.” Saizo turns around to face Ryoma, his mask off still.

“...And what about you?”

“...He doesn’t need to follow my path.”

Ryoma shakes his head. “No, he doesn’t.” Standing up, he looks Saizo in the face.

“He needs to follow his father’s path.”

Silence fills the air. The blossoms’ petals fly around.

“He doesn’t need to learn how to be ‘perfect’- he needs to learn how to be strong in heart.” Ryoma pauses, the wind blowing during this intermission, then speaks once more. “I can’t teach him how to be human. I can’t understand my own feelings sometimes.” He closes his eyes, opening them after a deep breath. “But I can understand this- one of the most important people in his life understands what it means to be human. To have flaws. To have virtues. Anger, hate, love, compassion… They know those feelings. And they’ve grown through them, finding closure to their rage, finding a place to be open and honest about who they are.” Silence falls.

“...I hope that person can hear what I’m saying.”

Saizo sighs, looking away. “Ryoma, sometimes that ‘perfection’ of yours knows how to make someone angry as hell. ...But it is the truth.” He turns to look at Ryoma again. “That person will join you.”

Saizo moves closer to Ryoma, and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He then moves quickly, bringing Ryoma’s head to his, feeling the softness of Ryoma’s lips on his own. Ryoma holds Saizo’s body close, right hand on his shoulder and left on his ribs; after their lips part, they stare at each other for a moment. Saizo then speaks.

“We’ll help teach our son what it means to be human. Together.”

“Together.”

They walk off, the petals flowing through the air.

“Next, we should look to helping out Asugi.”

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one at night too. I write best at night for some reason... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!


	3. Blood Pumping (Shiro x Asugi - Romance Confession)

“Unh!”

Asugi dodges a katana swung his way, with it cutting into the wood of a tree trunk. A thick voice laughs. “Shiro, you-!”

“C’mon, partner. We have to stay on our toes for these battles.” Shiro gives a big smile, and pulls his katana out of the tree. He puts it back in its sheath.

“I thought our thing was taking down spies and thieves in the camp,” Asugi says, wincing.

“There’s still the fact that we have to go into real fights, not just trapping some random spy every now and then.”

“Yeah, yeah… But you usually don’t come to me without any reason.” Asugi pops a lollipop into his mouth.

“Yeah well. I guess this time I did.”

“...You’re joking, right?”

“Eh?”

“You’re not that stuuuuninventive to do something like this.” Asugi bites the lollipop hard, praying that he dodged that bullet better than the katana.

“You caught me. I’ve just been thinking a lot lately…”

_ Gee, that’s new. _

“What?”

“Nothing! Just admiring the view. These trees sure do look nice when you’re in the middle of them.”

“Uh. Yeah, I guess. Anyways, I was just thinking about us.” Shiro looks to the right, scratching the back of his neck.

“This better not mean that you want to ‘practice’ more of this.” Asugi crosses his arms.

“No! That was just to get your attention.”

Asugi’s furrows his brow, confused and annoyed. “Swinging your blade at me just to  **get my attention** ?”

“Yeah, it was the only way I could think of that’d get your blood pumping.”

“What’s the point of getting my blood pumping?”

“I wanted you to be in the right zone, to be wide awake and ready to hear this, so you wouldn’t give me some lazy answer.”

“To hear what?”

“Well, we’ve been working together so well with this spy-catching stuff, that I was wondering if you wanted to work with me in something else.”

“‘Something else’?”

“Yeah… I kinda like you.”

“‘Kinda’? We’ve been friends for a while! What do you mean kinda- Oh.” Asugi’s eyes open wide, and he takes the lollipop out of his mouth, having finished it.

“...So… You like me that way?”

“Well… Yeah.”

“...You’re blunt as usual. But that’s not a bad thing.” Asugi smiles, and stretches. “It’s kinda funny. You pulled that stunt to get my blood pumping, but just saying that was enough to do it too.”

“Ah well… What do you say? We can still just be partners. Keep taking down these spies and thieves. That’s fine enough, already, I guess,” Shiro says, feeling defeated.

“Shiro, I accept.”

“You do?” Shiro perks up.

“Yeah. You’re a great man. I trust you a lot. And I fully accept what you’re asking of me.”

“Damn, this is great! I’m so happy, Asugi!”

“Yeah… Today really is great, isn’t it?”

“Definitely.”

Shiro then grabs Asugi tightly. “H-Hey, not that tight!” Shiro then plants a kiss on Asugi’s forehead. “Let go, Shiro!” Shiro drops Asugi.

“Ah… Sorry, I got carried away there.”

“It’s fine… And we shouldn’t just do that quick stuff.” Asugi smiles.

“‘Quick stuff’?” Shiro asks, cocking his head.

“Ah, forget it.” Asugi moves quickly to Shiro, and brings Shiro’s head towards his. He presses his lips tightly against Shiro’s, bringing his body closer. They push against each other, Shiro bringing his hand up to Asugi’s head. They break away, then the two stand there for a moment, dazed. Then Shiro speaks up.

“Yknow… That was really good.”

“It sure was.”


	4. Memories (Laslow x Odin - Consoling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old memories and a new one.

The moon illuminates the ground with a haunting glow, each blade of grass colored a soft teal, every white puff of a dandelion a faded blue. The man staring at the moon and sitting against the tree, his hair colored with a quiet mix of his gray and the moon’s blue, sighs deeply, turning his head from the sky to the ground, looking at his black boots, then forward. He tugs at the collar of his vest while panting, as if he couldn’t breathe, despite it hanging all the way down to his pectorals. He shakes his head quickly, and stands, unbuttoning it. He throws it to the side afterward, just wearing his long-sleeved white shirt, the collar pulled out as far as his vest was. He finds himself panting still, then he leans on the tree, putting his head against it as he had his hands and arms splayed against the bark of its front side. He keeps panting, closing his eyes tight, his breath coming out broken.

“...What are you doing here, Laslow?”

“A-Ah! Odin… You surprised me,” says the gray haired man, trying his best to regain his composure. He smiles, taking deep breaths again, trying to stop hyperventilating.

“...Laslow, what are you doing all the way up here?” The blonde-haired man walks towards Laslow, and puts his hands on Laslow’s shoulders. “Don’t feel afraid to cry, alright? I know how it feels.”

“O-Odin… I’m fine, alright? I’m… I’m f-fine…” Laslow then breaks apart, putting his head on the dark mage’s chest, snot dribbling down from his face. Odin puts his arms around Laslow’s head, his chin pressing against Laslow’s scalp. Laslow then finds himself breathing a bit closer to normal, and raises his head, looking at Odin in the eyes. Odin’s arms move down to Laslow’s shoulders. “Wh-When are we going home, Owain?! Wh-When? I… Every day, it feels like they’re m-more distant…”

“I know how you feel,” the mage says. “Every day, I find it harder to remember them… I… I can’t see their faces anymore. I know there’s Brady, Kjelle, Gerome, Yarne, Laurent, Cynthia, Noire, and Nah… And who can forget Lucina and Morgan? I remember them so clear-”

“AND I DON’T!” screams Laslow, his voice broken and scratchy. “I… I don’t… I can’t remember their faces… And th-their names are harder to hear every day…” The mage stops, looking to the side, then sighing and shaking his head, regretting his words.

“I’m sorry.”

“...D-Don’t be.” Laslow lifts his head up. He was shaking with every sob. “I… I shouldn’t have brought it up. I-I just did this to myself. I… I need to just get this out of me. I’m just being stupid, worrying about this…”

“Hey, don’t say that. You don’t need to blame yourself. Honestly, it’s… It’s painful to hear you say that. Where’s the Inigo I know? The one who wasn’t afraid to take on a bunch of bandits to save a girl who… ended up slapping you, but… You didn’t get upset at it. You felt fine enough, because at least you ended up saving a life. You weren’t afraid to help people. But I think you should help yourself too. You can’t go on keeping a smile on your face to just make others feel better. Don’t try to force this down just to make me think you’re fine. I know you’re not. And I won’t let you just suffer and blame yourself. I did add to your stress. I triggered some bad feelings to come out, and I’m sorry for that. I care about you, Inigo. I don’t want to see you hurt like this, I want to help make you feel better. And… I don’t want to think that you’re hiding how badly you’re hurt with a smile just to make me ignorant and happy. I want to keep you feeling well enough so that smile is a genuine one.” The mage walks closer to the mercenary, and hugs him again. Then the two stare into each other's’ eyes. They bring their lips together softly, feeling the warm skin of each other’s lips. The mercenary wraps his arms around the mage, holding him tightly. They keep themselves like that for what felt like hours, then part their lips, and stared in each other’s eyes again, The mercenary’s grayish brown eyes locked with the mage’s gray eyes. They turn to face the sky.

“The moon sure is beautiful tonight,” Owain says.

“Yes… It’s a wonderful color. A soft crescent,” Inigo agrees.

The two swordsmen squeeze each other’s hands.


	5. Painting (Kagero x Orochi - Romance Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is like a painting, some people say.

A soft smell floats in the air, displeasing to the nose, but also a sign of good work being done. Orochi walks into the room, finding it a little hard to breathe, coughing a few times. She walks in anyways, and looks for someone. She finds them, Kagero sitting on a stool in front of a canvas, different shades of paint next to her on a table that she moved to be next to her. She appears to not notice Orochi’s presence, intensely focused on her work. Orochi smiles, watching Kagero as she makes fast yet careful strokes with her brush, dipping it into the puddles of paint in the small indents on the container that she tinkered with beforehand. Kagero breathes silently, and she continues her process. Orochi tries to see the painting, moving herself to get a better view.

“You can simply ask,” Kagero says, raising her voice for Orochi to hear.

“O-Oh! Kagero… I didn’t want to interrupt your work. You seem so focused in it…”

“I am indeed. But I can be alert at the same time. What did you come here for?” she asks.

“Ah… Nothing. I was just looking around this castle, isn’t it great? Corrin really filled it up with all sorts of places. To think that she’d make a place dedicated to recreation next to a wonderful place for us to sleep in… It’s wonderful, don’t you think?”

“Yes, it is indeed wonderful,” Kagero says in her deadpan voice. Orochi looks down to the right, trying to figure out a way to continue the conversation.

“How about the mess hall, too? I enjoy how Corrin really went all out for that, the Einherjar making food too… They weren’t very good at the start, but with everything getting fixed up well, this place has become something like a paradise, wouldn’t you say?”

“You sound very forced, Orochi.” Orochi freezes up, biting her lip. “Is something the matter?”

_ The cards did say that… Oogh, this really isn’t easy… _ Orochi swallows down her tension. “I… Well, I came because there’s something important I need to say.”

“Can you give me a moment? I’m finishing this painting. Please step out of the room, if you can.” Kagero speaks in her deadpan voice still, ignorant to Orochi’s audible stress.

“Ah… Yes, I’ll do that.” Orochi steps out, playing with her hair to calm down, making little circles with the first two fingers on her right hand.  _ This is gonna be easy… She… The cards said that there’d be a shocking result… I… Oh no, what if… It’ll be fine, Orochi. It’ll be fine. _

“You can come in now,” Kagero says from inside the room. Orochi walks inside slowly, taking her two fingers out of her hair.

Kagero was standing up next to her seat and table, the canvas turned around. “What did you want?” Orochi stands still for a moment, trying to think.

_ Should I just be blunt? Should I- _

“I can hear your little whispers. What are you so worried about? You can tell me.” Kagero takes a few steps forward, coming closer to Orochi. Orochi felt heat going to her cheeks, and covered her mouth with her left hand, her brows knit together with her stress. “Orochi, you look like you’re in distress. Is something really bothering you? Please, tell me.” Orochi freezes up, and finds her breath stopping. Did Kagero just have some emotion in her voice? Not just any emotion, but  **concern** ?   
“I… Well, I…” Orochi breathes in deep, the heat having left her face, and she looks at Kagero, square in the face. “I need to tell you something. Something very important.”

“What is it?” Kagero’s face seems to soften, her eyebrows raising up slightly.

“I… Well, I… I’ve fallen for you.” Silence fills the air. A few moments pass, and Orochi feels herself sweating. Heat was returning to her cheeks, and she looked away. Then she felt a right hand on her chin, and a left holding her right hand softly. “K-Kagero?” Orochi stutters, looking back to the ninja.

“Orochi, it’s alright to be worried. In truth I…” Kagero goes silent. “I… Come here.” Kagero leads Orochi along, her right hand squeezing Kagero’s left gently. Orochi felt the heat staying in her cheeks as Kagero led her to the canvas she was working on. Orochi looked at Kagero’s unique style of art, seeing a grayish-purple forming a curved shape broken up like a diamond alongside a pale block with a rounded end covered by the shape, torn apart like a flower’s petals falling, and the pale diamond continues with a gap, forming a triangular shape as it falls to a gap between it and the border. The grayish-purple diamond had a golden band resting on top of it, and another figure complemented this figure, in a similar shape but without the golden band and the curved shape replaced with one like the curved of a pear surrounding the the rest of it, with a vibrant mix of colors forming the background. Kagero goes red in the face, and looks away from the painting.

“Kagero… This is me, isn’t it? Me and you?” Kagero doesn’t reply. “It… It’s beautiful… As beautiful as us.” Kagero looks back, and gives a shaky breath.

“I… I’m a ninja. I’m skilled in physical attacks, coordination between my hands, feet, and eyes, and feeling the presence of others. But… Feeling in general… Actual feelings, actual emotions… I still need help in learning what that’s like. But I know what love feels like. And… This is beyond what I felt with Saizo. That was short-lived, that was stunted. He knew it too, going to Ryoma. But this… This feels genuine. This feels incredible… And it’s because of you.” Kagero looks into Orochi’s eyes. They find themselves closer. “Orochi… I… I…” Orochi puts a finger to Kagero’s lips.

“Shh… I know what you’re feeling.” Orochi and Kagero move their heads closer together, then, with the smallest turn of each one, they connect together, their lips softly pressing against each other, Orochi moving her right hand up into Kagero’s hair, Kagero moving her arms down to Orochi’s gut, and then they part their lips. They feel each other’s hot breath on their faces, and look deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Orochi.”

“I love you, Kagero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one for a friend, like the Silas x Kaze one. I hope you enjoy this. It's my first F/F fic... being a lesbian myself, it should be pretty good.


	6. Moving In (Ophelia x Soleil - Slice of Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in isn't easy, but it doesn't have to be boring.

“Right… there!” says a blond-haired girl, wearing a slightly revealing v-neck t-shirt colored yellow, with a darker yellow logo of ‘Go Vallan Dragons!’ in the center of the chest. She had loose-fitting jeans on as well, yellow high-top Chuck Taylors covered by the bottom of the jeans.

“Y-You sure?” The pink-haired girl wearing the low-collared buttoned-up white shirt was struggling to carry the large painting. Her knees were wobbling underneath her pale beige khakis, with typical black sneakers practically glued to the ground with the weight of the painting’s metal frame.

“Yes!” The pink-haired girl raises the painting carefully, grunting with exertion. She squats, gently putting it down, and pulled out the hammer and nails to make makeshift hooks for the painting to be held up on. “Actually…” The pink-haired girl’s face drops, and she turns to the blond-haired girl, with a face of pure shock and fear. “...It’s fine there. Yeah, don’t worry.” The blond-haired girl was too busy staring around the walls for a good spot to notice her girlfriend’s face changing from exhausted fear to exhausted relief. She hums as she goes through the large boxes for other things to fill the house with, stretching her body down, her rump sticking up as she was combing through assorted pieces of cabinets and tables, then other boxes with clothes and assorted junk. “Ah-hah!” she says, muffled from inside of the box. Her girlfriend was busy hammering in the nails for the painting to be held up in to hear the blond-haired girl. “Soleil,” she says, rising out of the box, “I found it!”

“Found what?” Soleil says, turning to the blond-haired girl.

“One of the most important possessions we own,” she begins. “‘Ophelia Dusk’s Nightmare Collection’!”

“OPHELIA I HATE HORROR MOVIES… Don’t you remember that? When you had to take me out of the theater when we tried to see ‘Paranormal Activity’ and how I was crying so loud everyone else was pushing us away?”

“Well… Then I can watch it at the same time you watch something else in a different room!”

“We have just one TV, babe.”

“Then… We take turns…?” A sigh from Soleil.

“How about we watch some romcoms instead?” She gives a wink.

“Hmm… But none of them have any real suspense or anything…”

“Superhero movies!”

“But I want heroes who are filled with bravado! A hero who can stare evil in the face and scream, ‘This is the Power of JUSTICE!’... or something like that.”   
“CHEESY superhero movies!”

“Soliel, you know what I’m into… C’mon there has to be something,” Ophelia sighs.

“Hmmm… Aren’t they making another anime of that… ‘Fire Emblem’ game you’re really into?”

“IT’S CALLED ‘BURNING SEAL’ AND THEY HAVE NOT CONFIRMED IT YET!”

“Okay, okay! Relax! If that’s not happening, then… Those cheesy Kamen Rider and Power Ranger shows! Those are always great, I watched them as a kid all the time!”

“Nowadays, they are NOT great. And I shan’t watch old reruns on our small computer… We need something that we can put on the TV.”

“Aren’t there those TVs that you can put Netflix on? Why don’t we get one of those!”

“They’re very expensive, Soleil. I may be a dramatic hero in the night, but I still am an accountant in the day.”

“Okay, Mrs. ‘I work at a bank so I’m more smarter with money’. Bluh.”

“Soleil…”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But seriously, we need to make money fast then. Moving out of campus to our own little apartment is a lot harder than I thought. Graduating college really is stepping out into the real world.” Soleil takes a moment, pausing. “...How do you think everyone else is doing?”

Ophelia quickly replies, speaking as fast as the wind. “I can call Forrest right now and ask how he’s doing, good idea-”

“I don’t mean just him. I mean everyone else. Like that teacher’s kid… Corrin! Corrin’s kid Kana. They were always so cute to see… I wonder if they’re doing well.” Soleil takes a moment, her smile dropping. “I wish that we all could’ve stayed in that little group. The class was great. Everyone was so close… Sure, we got into arguments, but things were always happy after. We helped each other out when things got serious and sad… I miss it.”

“I do too…” Ophelia says, looking down. She then looks back up at Soleil. “Maybe we can just have big parties each year! That’d be cool, right? When we all get old, we bring our kids…” Ophelia smiles. “If we adopt what’re we gonna call them? I say we should call them ‘Solelia’! Isn’t that perfect?”

“It’s… It’s good, but…” Soleil tries to keep herself from making Ophelia upset with her disagreement. “...I say we name them something simpler. But we can’t just jump into adoption and stuff when we just got out of college.”

“True, true…” Ophelia takes a few steps, looking out of the window. “...Man, this is a nice view. I’m surprised we got an apartment this good.”

“Well, with you, ‘Mrs. Moneybags’, and me, ‘Mrs. Matchmaker’, we’re making more and more money daily. I’m paid for each job, but I get a lot of jobs.”

“Yeah…” Ophelia says. “But isn’t it kinda funny?”

“What’s funny?”

“You play matchmaker for other people, but…” Ophelia steps closer to Soleil. Soleil smiles, knowing what’s coming next. Ophelia wraps her arms around Soleil’s gut, pushing her head against Soleil’s shoulder. “You needed help when it came to me, remember?”

“Ah… Y-Yeah,” Soleil says, going red with embarrassment. She brings her arms around Ophelia’s back. They stand there for a moment, in a warm hug.

“...Hey, Ophelia?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s cut the BS and get to the good stuff.” Soleil then quickly moves her arms away from Ophelia, stepping back and breaking the hug, and brings her girlfriend’s head up with her right hand, kissing Ophelia softly and bringing her head closer with her left hand. Ophelia brings her arms around Soleil’s body, and they stay like that for just a moment. But for them, it was a moment that they wanted to last forever.


	7. A Nice Picnic (Corrin x Shura - Family Bonding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is a wonderful thing.

“C’mon, kid. Settle dow- hey, stop it!” Shura says, trying to get the giggling 12 year old to stop running around him, chasing after him. The child then jumps back and tackles his father, making a dull thud as their upper arm connects with Shura’s gut. Shura feigns pain, making grunts as he pretends to stumble back, before getting his foot caught on a tree’s root and falling on his rear end. The child laughs at him. “Oh, knock it off. Kana, calm down.”

“No dad, I’m the big tough dragon man! I’ll beat you up!” Kana smiles, showing a pair of large canines in far sides of his teeth. Shura holds back a look of fear as he remembers that his child can indeed turn into a giant dragon.

“Alright, knock it off you two.” A voice comes from the side.

“Oh, Corrin. You came just in time. Kana here is trying to fight… And I don’t wanna go super strong with my pirate-ninja skills.” Shura forces a smile, making Kana laugh. They charge at their dad again.

“Watch out cause the dragon is gonna EAT YA!” Kana yells.

“Woah woah woah woah!” Corrin stops them, holding them back from Shura, whose jump back was hopefully from fake fear. “Kana, you gotta keep yourself from going and beating up your dad, okay? Because you… you really ARE the big tough dragon man!” Corrin put on a fake smile despite their growing feeling of worry.  _ Thank the gods they alway have the dragonstone on his necklace. _

“Oh…” Kana pouts. “Okay… I won’t show off my super strong dragon powers… But can I hang out with Percy and Ace and do it?”

“A-Ah… Let’s go, yeah!” Corrin says, their face going from shock to another forced smile.

“YA~Y! I’ll go first!” Kana runs ahead.

“Slow down!” Corrin yells. They sigh, Kana running through the fort. “...They really are a handful.”

“Yeah. But they’re a good kid. They better be, otherwise we’re not doing a good job.”

“Shura,” Corrin begins. “Don’t say that stuff. Of course we’re doing a good job.”

“I guess… But I still think about it. How I was before. I don’t want that to rub off on them.”

“Shura, I-”

“I know, I know. The same things you always say. ‘You’ve changed’, ‘You’re a good father’, ‘You’re nothing like you were before’. But I was like that. I was that kind of person.” Shura sighs, and begins to walk ahead. Corrin follows, and they continue in tense silence. They reach Kana who was panting and leaning against a tree. “Tired, kid?”

“I… I am not… Tired… I just…” Kana continues to pant. “I just… Need to not walk… For a bit…” Kana slumps over, sitting against the tree. They breathe deep, and then yawn.

“...You are tired,” Corrin says, smiling.

“N-No! I just… Need to lay down…” Another yawn. Corrin and Shura sit on opposite sides of Kana, and Kana yawns, sitting in between them. Then Kana lays down to the right, resting on Shura’s right shin. Shura pats his child on the back, then leans back on the tree.

“...I love them, though.”

“Hm?”

“Kana. They… They’re the best kid I could ever hope for. And… Being a father is incredible. I never thought that someone like me would ever be in this position… I never saw myself as being able to raise a kid. But here I am, my kid sleeping on my lap.” Shura smiles. Corrin smiles back. “...When they wake up, we should get Arthur and Percy to have a little picnic with us. I bet those two would enjoy hanging out with us.”

“Ah, you know how that Arthur sees me. I was a wanted criminal before this war ended and you fixed things up. And the last time we met, a whole month ago, I spilled hot soup on his lap…” Shura grits his teeth. “That’s not the best way to make a first impression to the ‘Hero of Justice’.”

“I’m sure things will be fine. Arthur is a really understanding guy. I know they’ll be fine with you.”

“...Alright.” The two sit there, silence filling the air. Birds chirp in the air, the tree’s leaves swaying gently in the breeze. Corrin smiles to themselves, and breathes in the air. Shura finds a smile growing on his face, then he closes his eyes. Corrin was sitting back, looking at their bare feet, then they hear two people snoring from their side. Kana and Shura were resting back on the tree, their mouths open. Corrin chuckles, seeing Kana’s drool staining Shura’s pants, and Shura looking like a dog with his mouth open as wide as that. Corrin closes their eyes too, and feels the warm sun lulling them to sleep.

 

**\- - -**

 

“Hey… Get up.” A small voice rings in Corrin’s head. “C’mon, get up!”

“Hh… Hang on… Three… Three more minutes…”

“GRR… GET UP!” The voice cracks, and then they repeat, “GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!” until Corrin finally opens their eyes.

“Kana, you little…” A chuckle. “You’re a little…” They stop, thinking for a moment. Then they draw out, “weenie…”

“I AM NOT A WEENIE!” Kana pouts, crossing their arms. Shura gives a chuckle.

“Only a weenie gets their dad’s pants stained with drool.”

“I! AM! NOT! A! WEENIE!” Kana shouts again, angry. Then Kana laughs, and smiles at their parents. “You two are the weenies! Trying to pick on the strong dragon kid… Rawr! I’ll gobble you up!”

“Y-Yeah… You’re the… b-big strong dragon kid!” Shura says, fear creeping back into his voice. Corrin elbows him. “Ah… Yep, you’re super strong! ‘Oh no’!” Shura says, in a joking voice. “‘The big dragon is here… Oh what will we do!’”

“Haha, it’s okay! I don’t hurt people. I only hurt the bad guys…” Kana gets a determined look. “Bad guys need to watch out for me… Kana’s gonna come and gobble you guys up!” Kana says, glaring into the air. Corrin and Shura exchange worried glances with forced smiles on their faces.

“Y-Yeah… You’ll do that!” Corrin says.

“Me and Percy will! Percy’s a strong superhero and I’m his dragon buddy! Me, Percy, and Ace! Two dragons and a hero… It’s so cool!” Kana looks back at their parents, a giant smile on their face. Then they jump into Corrin’s arms. “OH MAN I CAN’T WAIT TO HANG OUT WITH PERCY… Can we go? Please? Please? PLEASE?”

“That’s why we’re all the way out here next to the trees… To see Percy… Yeah, that’s what we were doing. We’re gonna see Percy right now!” Corrin smiles at Kana, then walks on, holding Kana in their arms. Kana was humming as they walk along. Confusion paints Shura’s face with a stare at the two, with him always wondering how Corrin was strong enough to hold a kid that size. He eventually shakes his head, and they see one of the larger buildings in the fort for living quarters, where Arthur lives with Percy.

The couple and kid could tell that Arthur was home, as a ball flies out of the window, glass shattering, followed by a man’s deep voice making a high yelp, then a boy’s voice saying, “Don’t worry, I got it!”

Kana gasps. “Percy! That’s Percy!” They jump out of Corrin’s arms, and run to where the ball is, seeing Percy. Kana gets a fierce look in their eyes, and barrels at Percy, trying to tackle the small boy. Percy then sidesteps, smiling wide.

“Jokes on you, Kana! You’re never gonna catch me like that!” Percy gives a loud laugh.

“Oh, I’ll get you someday, Percy! You and me gotta fight… fist-to-fist! Like real heroes!”

“Oh you know that’s not fair! You’re half-dragon and even if I’m lucky I can’t match that.”

“Well… Then we play catch! Right now!”

“Percy!” says a deep voice, the owner walking into view. Corrin and Shura had already made their way to the two kids, and they see Arthur. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite son’s friend, Kana! How are you on this fine day?”

“Not now, Old Guy I’m trying to play catch with Percy!” Kana says, voice cracking at the end.

“Ah… Yes. ‘Old Guy’ indeed… Oh! How foolish of me to think that the two best parents in this fort would leave their child unattended! How do you do, you two?”

“Oh, I’m doing well.” Corrin smiles, then elbows Shura.

“Grgh! Ugh… I’m doing fine.” Shura looks away. Arthur gets a confused look on his face.

“Er… Yes. Well. Can I invite you two in? We’ll let the kids have their fun, and we can chat over some tea and cookies!”

“That sounds good! What do you think Shura?” Shura finds it hard to look forward, but does so when Corrin elbows him again.

“Y-Yes! Stop doing that,” he says quietly at Corrin. Corrin just gives a soft giggle. The couple follows Arthur into the house, Kana and Percy counting off each throw and catch. Shura’s good ears leaves him smiling when he hears Kana laugh.

“Yeah, Percy! We did it! 10 catches! That’s a record!”

“High-five, Kana!” Shura walks in, sad that the door closes and he can’t hear the kids anymore.

“So, how are things between you two?” Arthur says. “Ignore the mess, I was playing catch with Percy when…” Arthur grimaces as the couple sees his broken window. “But don’t worry! I cleaned up all the glass! After stepping on some of it but… At least I didn’t have my favorite socks on!” He gives a hearty laugh. Corrin just smiles and shakes their head. They all sit down at the small table in the middle of the next room. “So, how are things?”

“Oh, they’ve been good. Shura and I have just been busy taking care of Kana… Being a parent is a tough job, but it’s great!”

“Oh, I know what you mean,” Arthur says, smiling. “It’s the most rewarding job of them all!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shura says, coming off as if he was annoyed. “I mean… Yeah! Yeah, it is,” he repeats, putting good energy into his voice. Corrin forces a chuckle. Arthur gives Shura a confused look. “Er… I’ll cut to the chase, Mr. Arthur. Do you hate me?” Corrin nearly spits out their tea, realizing that this small hangout has gone so south that it’s made a whole lap around the earth.

“‘Hate’? Why would I hate you, Shura?”

“Well… I did spill that hot soup on your lap. And I was a known criminal…”

“Oh, well, I’ve got bad luck. I don’t blame others anymore. And… If Corrin here trusts you, then who am I to disagree? If they can see good in you, then I just have to look harder. And you’ve proven that you’re plenty good, raising Kana so well!”

“R-Really?! I mean… Really?” Shura says, suppressing his shock.

“Of course! Look at them,” Arthur says, standing up near another window. “They’re having so much fun… I wish that the other kids were their age, then they could all have fun together… Well, at least Kana has one little friend for themselves. And Percy has Ace and Kana! They’re a real handful together,” Arthur says, giving a chuckle.

“Yeah, they are,” Corrin says. Shura looks to the side, staying silent again.

“Well, I think we should get some food ready. No sense in us having cookies alone! We can all go someplace pretty to eat… The mess hall seems odd, though… And Percy will definitely want Ace to come, so a city isn’t likely…”

“A picnic,” Shura says.

“Hm?”

“That’s what you wanted to do, right Corrin? A picnic?”

“Oh… No, that’s your idea.” Corrin winks.

“Ah… Yeah… Yeah, it’s my idea.” Shura looks up. “I… I would love to go on a picnic with the kids.” Shura makes a smile. Arthur beams back.

“Well, I’ll grab some more cookies, and we will go on that picnic! A picnic… of FRIENDSHIP AND FAMILY!” Arthur gives a hearty laugh. Shura and Corrin can’t help but chuckle. They pack some food and a large tablecloth, and head outside, Percy and Kana jumping for joy as they join their parents.

“Can I bring Ace too?” Percy says, excited.

“Yeah, let’s get Ace!” Kana agrees.

“Oh, of course, you two!” Arthur says, smiling wide. “Mr. Shura, can you set up the picnic? I’d probably ruin everything,” he says, frowning.

“Oh… Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that.” Shura smiles. Him and Corrin walk to the spot for the picnic, Corrin smiling at Shura.

“See? What’d I tell you? I knew things would be fine.”

“Yeah… This is more than fine though.” He smiles, shaking his head. “...Thank you for seeing something in me, Corrin.”

“Thank you for being there for me, Shura.” Corrin and Shura smile at each other, then they walk forward again, Shura bringing Corrin close with a warm hand on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I accidentally used "she/her" or "he/him" for Corrin or Kana. Their pronouns are "they/them" when it's for a oneshot like this.


	8. Tea for Two? (Shigure x Dwyer - Romance Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teatime in a forest seems a bit strange.

“You… are the oh… Ack.” A cough. “You… Ugh, my throat is too dry.” The blue-haired singer looked down to his boots with a frown, sitting on a dead trunk, brushing his hair away from his face, before it slowly moved back down. He sighs, and looks up to a large tree, his golden eyes watching a small thrush sit on a branch, twitching its head to his direction.

“Hey, Shigure.”

“Hm?” Shigure looks to his left, the patch of the forest that he came from, and where a dark-dressed boy stood, holding a tray with him with a teapot, teacups, and small plates. “Oh, Dwyer! You… Well, this is odd… But thank you! I needed something to drink.” Shigure moves to the side to let Dwyer sit down. Dwyer sighs as he hands Shigure a plate and teacup after filling it. Shigure blows on it. “Oh, it’s… It’s fresh?”

“Yeah, I just made it.” Dwyer stares blankly at his cup after putting the tray down by his feet.

“You’re not going to drink any?” Shigure says, turning to face Dwyer’s right side.

“No. I’m not thirsty.”

“Oh… Why did you make this tea, then?”

“...No reason, I guess.”

“...That’s not very… ‘Dwyer’, heh.” Shigure makes a small smile with his soft chuckle. “You don’t do this type of stuff for fun. Don’t you just enjoy naps and lazing around all the time-? Ah! No offense meant, sorry.”

“I guess I wanted to do something different.” Dwyer looks down.

“...Are you alright, Dwyer?”

“...I want to ask you something, Shigure.”

“Yes?” Shigure replies.

“...Do you like the tea?”

“Oh, I love it! It’s my favorite kind… Mother and I share this kind when she gets some from your father. ...Dwyer, did you-?” Suddenly, with much more force and speed than anyone could expect from Dwyer, he throws himself on Shigure, holding the singer tight, making Shigure spill the tea to his side, dropping the teacup on to of a fallen acacia bulb. “Dw-Dwyer…” Shigure finds himself excited yet lethargic, as if he just entered a dream.

“Shigure, I…” Dwyer moves off of him. “Sorry… S-Sorry. You… You probably don’t want me. You’re really popular with the girls, anyways. I… I was a bit of an idiot there.” Dwyer’s usual glum look drops to a sadder form, and he looks away from Shigure.

“Dwyer, it’s not like that.”

“Hm?” Dwyer turns to Shigure.

“I… Well, I… I knew something was off when you just came with my favorite kind of tea to the spot that I sing at in this forest.” Shigure brings his left hand up to Dwyer’s cheek, brushing his hair back. Dwyer finds it harder to breathe, his body tensing up. “And… I don’t fancy girls. I thought I did, but… Well, Soleil and I kept it quiet to ourselves with a bit of a relationship, before we realized that we weren’t compatible at all, especially considering gender. She’s open about how she is, but…” Shigure looks to the right side, then back at Dwyer, his hand having moved from Dwyer’s cheek to his shoulder. He brings his right hand up to Dwyer’s head, his fingers dancing in Dwyer’s hair. “...Dwyer, thank you.”

“F-For what?” Dwyer manages to stutter, feeling heat go to his face.

“...For making me so happy.” Shigure breathes deep, then moves closer to Dwyer, pushing his chest against Dwyer’s, his left hand moving to Dwyer’s back. Their lips slowly met, tenderly pushing against each other as the duo closed their eyes. Dwyer moves his hands to Shigure’s back, bringing him even closer. They then break away from each other, for only a moment. “I love you, Dwyer.”

“...I love you too, Shigure.”

They sat in the forest for another hour, Shigure’s throat clean enough for him to sing for his new boyfriend.


	9. Practice Makes Perfect (Setsuna x Hana - Romance Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice can be tough. You may find that you're not good at all with one thing, but then learn that you're perfect with another.

“Again, put some force into it!” an energetic voice shouts.

“Like… this?” slurs a second voice.

“No, you need to put more force in your… Lemme show you.” The light-haired samurai grabbed the teal-haired girl’s arms gently, guiding her wooden practice stick along slowly. “This pose…” The samurai brings the girl’s arms back, having her hold up the practice stick in a formal manner. “And now… THIS!” The samurai puts force into moving the girl’s arms, making a quick swing that sliced through the air.

“Woah… So I have to do that, Hana?”

“Yeah! I know you can do it, Setsuna!” Hana smiles wide, and gives a rough pat on Setsuna’s back, making her stumble a bit. “O-Oh! Sorry, my bad!”

“It’s fine…” Setsuna raises the practice stick up, and breathes deep. She swings with it, but it was a clumsy and slow one.

“Ah… Try again! Put energy into it, just like I showed you!” Hana smiles again, and makes a small clap. “You got it!” Setsuna nods at her, then, with her deadpan face never changing, swings with great force, so much that the practice stick ends up flying out of her hands.

“Oh… Whoops.”

“...Well… You got the energy down right!” Hana forces a smile as she runs to grab it. She then stops halfway, and sighs. “You… Do you really wanna keep doing this?”

“Doing what?” Setsuna slurs.

“Pr-!” A frown. “Practicing using the katana! You’re an archer, what would swords do for you?” Hana, grabbing then holding the practice stick at her side, walks up to Setsuna, and scans her from top to bottom. “You’ve got a great body, you can definitely handle the blade with your skill, like how you can take down a bunch of enemies one after the other with your bow!”

“I have a great body?”

“A-And-!” Hana stutters. “A-And you… Are very precise! Like when you… Gah, you know what I’m trying to say!”

Setsuna pauses. “I really don’t… But I have a great body?” Hana goes red in the face.

Taking a deep breath, Hana continues speaking with the speed of a wyvern charging onto its prey. “Y-Yes, I said that, whatever! You have… You have a great body, yeah! And gr-great… Great skill with your bow! Skill that should be able to be applied to using a katana! And you can fight really w-well when you need to, just like when you saved me from that Nohrian knight before! The guy with the big lance wh-who nearly skewered me like a shrimp! And. And! AND-!”

“Hana, are you feeling alright?” Setsuna says slowly, cutting her off.

“A-a-a-ah. Well. Uh.” Hana grits her teeth, cheeks flushing again.

“Are you sick?”

“N-No, I am not sick! I am really healthy and gl-glad to be with the person who makes me feel incrediblUGH-!” Hana covers her mouth, her whole face turning red, from her chin to her ears.

“...I make you feel ‘incrediblugh’?”

“I-Incredible! You make me feel incredible, a-and I’m gl-glad to know you and fight with you! And… And…! And I-!”

“Hana, you’re cute when you get like this.” Setsuna makes a soft smile, which makes Hana freeze. Her right eye begins to twitch, the corner of her mouth jumping up with it.

“I-I’m… I’m ‘c-cute’? You think I’m ‘cute’?”

“Yeah, you look kinda funny with your face all red… But you really have a lot of good energy…”

“‘Good energy’? Wh-What do you mean?”

“You fight with me like you’re trying to protect Lady Sakura… And it’s like you have that energy here. The energy you have when you fight, but now here, just talking to me…” Setsuna closes her eyes, yawning. “It’s kinda funny, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you feel like I do…”

“H-How do you feel? What do you mean?!”

“O-Oh… Whoops.” Setsuna grits her teeth, cheeks going red. “I-I… Well uh…” She breathes in deep. “I kinda… I kinda love you, Hana.”

“‘K-Kinda’?! W-Wait, you L-LOVE ME?!”

“Yeah… Sorry,” Setsuna slurs.

“N-No! Don’t apologize! I… I…!” Hana then smiles wide, and begins to laugh loudly. “I love you too! I… O-Oh gods, I can’t believe… I love you so much, Setsuna! I just… We’ve fought t-together so much, and…” She makes another laugh, and then holds Setsuna tight, kissing her on the lips after quickly bringing her face close, keeping her arms around the teal-haired beauty as they lock lips. Hana then parts away slowly, making shuddering breaths as she looks into Setsuna’s eyes.

“...I love you too, Hana.” Setsuna smiles, her face flushed.

“I… I love you so much, Setsuna.”


	10. Trying Her Best (Setsuna x Kagero - Romance Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting can be pretty hard.

“Hi,” the teal-haired archer slurs. “How are you, Kagero…?”

“Hm? Ah, it’s you, Setsuna.” The ninja steps back, bowing her head slightly in respect. She keeps her posture up high, making sure to not spill the small buckets of paint with her. “I didn’t see you there, that was… Surprising.”

“Oh, was it bad of me to do that?”

“Not at all. I was just caught off guard…” Kagero begins to continue.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Oh, to my room.”

“To do what?”

“To…” Kagero goes a bit red. “To paint.”

“Oh… Cool.”

“C-Cool?”

“Yeah… I didn’t know you could paint.”

“I… I can, yes.” Kagero looks to the right. “Not a lot of people agree with that.”

“Ah, that’s just weird…” Setsuna pauses. “Anyone can paint, I think… Could I?”

“Could you…?”

“Could I paint with you, I mean…” Setsuna looks up, bringing her right index finger to her chin. “...I wanna try to paint.”

“Well… Since you’re polite about it, who am I to turn you away? Come with me.” Kagero continues walking. Then she grits her teeth, but doesn’t show her face to Setsuna, or slow her steps.  _ I’m bringing another girl into my room.This is… _ She sighs.

When the duo reaches Kagero’s room, Setsuna opens it, helping Kagero to go inside. Kagero puts her paint down on a table next to a canvas. “You want to try to paint, yes?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, come now. Sit down.” Kagero steps to the side, watching Setsuna sit down on the stool next to the table. “First, you dip the brush in the paint…” Kagero brings her right hand to Setsuna’s right arm, guiding it toward the small bucket of blue paint. “Then you get rid of the excess by pushing it against the rim… Then you finally bring it up to the canvas.” Kagero steps away, letting go of Setsuna. “Well, go on. Paint.” Setsuna snaps out of her stupor.

“Oh, yeah…” Setsuna holds the brush up higher, then brings it slowly to the canvas. She leaves it at one point, not moving it.

“...Setsuna?” The archer looks up at Kagero, her hand unwavering on the canvas.

“Yeah…?”

“You… You’re not painting.” Kagero grits her teeth, just barely showing the right side of her mouth.

“Oh… I don’t really… Know how.”’

“Well,” Kagero begins. “...Well, I’ll teach you.” She puts her hands on Setsuna’s arms again, guiding her with painting. Kagero tries her best to keep a deadpan face as she finds herself nearly squashing against Setsuna. Heat still went to her head.

 

**\- - -**

 

“...I don’t think you should be painting.”

“Ah… Alright.” Kagero finds herself frowning at the canvas, which was nearly dripping with paint.

_ I left the room for a moment, and… _ She sighs. “Well, it’s… Flaws don’t ruin you.” She sits down on a small chair in her room.

“‘Ruin’ me?” Setsuna slurs.

“Ah… Well, they don’t…” Kagero goes quiet. “...Setsuna, have you ever… Well, have you ever thought about someone constantly?”

“Yeah… I’ll sometimes feel really warm in the head or gut… Like whenever I think about you.”

“What?” Kagero says, her eyes opening wide, mouth quietly open.

“You know, I think about you and just… Feel good.” Setsuna looks down to her feet.

“I…” Kagero goes red. “Setsuna, I… I feel the same way.”

“Oh… Does that mean we’re sick or something? Did I get you sick?”

“No, not at all! It… Well, what do you think that feeling is?”

Setsuna goes quiet, then grits her teeth. “...It’s love, isn’t it.”

“...Yes.” Kagero’s face flushes faintly, her cheeks barely turning pink. She holds Setsuna’s right hand gently, standing next to her.

“...You… You love me?” Setsuna slurs, looking at Kagero in the eyes, her cheeks going red. Kagero feels her face warm up fully, her cheeks fully pink.

“Yes, I do.” Kagero lifts Setsuna up from the stool, and brings her by the hand to the bed. Kagero then moves close to Setsuna, bringing her arms around Setsuna’s back, holding her tight as she plants her lips on Setsuna’s. Setsuna barely makes a mumble, then closes her eyes, embracing the moment. They move their heads away. “...I love you, Setsuna.”

“I… I love you a lot, Kagero.”

They lay together on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.


	11. Git Gud Outside of the Games, Guys - (Ignatius- Comedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you shouldn't look at your teachers like that.

“Ignatius, you need to  **GIT GUD** .” The pink haired girl in the baggy gray hoodie laughs after a yell and the sound of an explosion ring off from the TV, followed a deep voice shouting ‘GAME!’. She winks at the tall boy sitting next to her. He frowns, his teeth showing and his brows tipped at the outside corners. He hears the chords of an electric guitar roll by as the blue-suited man on screen swings his feet around in a kick, ending in a pose.

“I… I’m sorry, I just still need some practice.” Ignatius looks to his feet.

“Oh, don’t look so down, buddy! You were playing as Fox, that’s the problem. He’s fast but really weak, and you never played as him before. You need to stay consistent with one fighter, then you can branch out to try others. You’ll probably end up being good with just two or three at most, though.”

“I… I see. Thank you, Soleil.”

“Hey, no problem! I don’t mind winning, but I don’t like seeing friends losing.” Her smile goes away. “...Except for a certain someone in here.” She glares at the orange-haired boy with the lollipop in his mouth and the black hoodie on, holding his controller in one hand as he leans against the couch Soleil and Ignatius are sitting on.

“...Wait, what’s with those eyes?” he says, putting on a worried face.

“You know what I mean, you big jerk.” Soliel frowns, her brows dropping at the inside. “You stole and ate all of the candy in that little bowl I had!”

“‘Stole’? It was just sitting there!” he says in defense.

“I was leaving it there while I went to grab something fancy to wrap it with! Now I have to save up ANOTHER 30 bucks for something that good thanks to you, Asugi!”

Asugi winces. “Why do you even need that candy? Is it some gift?”

“N-No reason! It’s not! I mean it is, b-but… Shut up!” Soleil goes red, dropping her brows further, and scrunching up her nose.

“Hey guys, no fighting, alright? We only do that in the game,” Ignatius says, holding up his hands at both of them. Soleil and Asugi look at him, Soleil sighing out her annoyance and Asugi sighing with relief as the girl turns back to face the TV. “So, uh… What stage are we fighting in next?”

“Since it’s you and me, pal, you get to pick.” Asugi raises up his controller. “Hmm… I’ll go with… Ah, no sense in breaking tradition.” The voice from the game shouts ‘SHULK!’, with Asugi selecting the blond boy with the red sword and outfit. He changes the palette to a black and orange outfit. “There we go.” Ignatius was taking his time, looking at all of the fighters. He finds himself overwhelmed with the sheer number of fighters; he never bought the DLC characters.

“...I’ll go with who I’m best with.” The TV replies with ‘LINK!’, Ignatius picking the boy with blond hair in a green outfit with a long and pointy hat. Asugi smiles to himself. Ignatius moves his thumb on the controller’s analog stick, looking for a stage.

Asugi takes his lollipop out of his mouth. “So, what do you guys think of Mrs. Camilla?”

“Hm?” Ignatius says, turning back to Asugi.

“Oh, our lit teacher? Man, she’s pretty hot.” Soleil smiles, turning to face Asugi as well.

“Yeah, she is for sure. Her hair is really good over her face like that… And the way she talks when she’s on the phone with her husband? Good lord, I want a woman like that.” Asugi closes his eyes, smiling.

“Oh man, definitely. She seems like she’d be really cuddly with her husband.” Soleil sighs in her fantasy.

“Uh, guys-”

“Oh for sure! We don’t need to be in whatever situation you’d usually think of, I’d love to just sit down and watch some TV with her or something. Sitting on the same couch, or even the same bed, probably hugging and squishing up against her. Think about how that would feel.”

“Oh man that sounds great. I wish that there was a girl our age that was as pretty as her,” Soleil replies, smiling. “I’d give her my candy in a heartbeat.”

“Oh, I’m willing to part with my share if it’d win her heart over.” Asugi smirks. “Man, I bet she has a hot kid.”

“Um, you two-”

“Oh man, I wish! We’d see them at school, for sure. A girl as pretty as her… I wish.”

“Gah… True. We’d recognize her kid for sure. Those gorgeous eyes… That little smile… Hell, even her big-!”

“G-GUYS THAT’S MY MOM!” Ignatius cries out, his voice high and shaky. Asugi and Soleil look at him in shock, seeing his quivering lip and pinched eyes, his brows down at the outside corners.

“A-Ah.” Soleil freezes up.

“O-Oh.” Asugi goes white.

“...OH. MY. GOD. I AM SO SORRY IGNATIUS I DIDN’T KNOW THAT YOUR MOM IS… OH MY GOD. HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY.” Soleil puts her controller down, raising her hands up as if she was defending herself.

“M-Me too! Sweet Mary, I am sorry! I-I’ll give you my cupcakes if it’ll make you feel better!”

“It’s alright…” Ignatius says, his voice still wavering. Silence fills the room, or at least the closest thing to it as the string-filled music from the game played from the TV.

They decide to turn off the console and put on Netflix instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignatius CONFIRMED for Link-maining chump. I'm kidding tho, I love the kid. I married Benny just to have him as my son.


	12. Formal Attire (Ryoma x Mozu - Slice of Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does love really care about looks?

“This is… a really big market.” The short girl with her hair tied in two tails on the sides of her face finds herself wide eyed and nervous when she walked through the wide area filled with people at stalls, some selling food and some selling trinkets. The more luxurious sellers had canopies above their stall or even a whole tent. Mozu keeps her hands close to her body, her left at the base of her neck and her right next to her left arm’s wrist. She bites her lip as she walks through the marketplace, looking around for something in specific. “Oh! There it is,” she says to herself, walking towards a small tent with the words ‘TANUKI THE TRAVELLING TAILOR’ in a sign above it. She reaches it, taking a small gulp, worrying about what she’ll see in the tent. She pulls back the curtain; inside of the tent, there was a large amount of cloth and fabric in a large rack to the left, and an incredibly tall and chubby man with light skin and relaxed close-cropped brown hair, measuring a woman’s height. He towered over the woman by a solid quarter of a meter, whistling as he moves his roll of measuring tape around her waist. Mozu finds herself intimidated again, the man being almost twice as tall as her. She waits by the entrance, looking down.

“...There we go, now you said you wanted a yukata with a flower pattern made between these colors?” the man says, in a rather deep but calm voice. He shows the woman a clipboard with a careful drawing of a yukata design, with a soft blue as the dominant color, forming stems and vines on the left for elegantly white jasmine flowers, a deep black filling in the negative space on the left that the blue and flowers didn’t fill. A white band of fabric formed the obi, the yukata drawn a second time with the obi around the torso.

“Yes, perfect! My wife will be so happy when she sees me in this… She just got a yukata herself to try to impress me, so I can’t let her win this.” The woman winks at the man, who gives a chuckle and nod.

“Well, just sign here,” he says. “Write your name and home address, or whatever address you want this to be sent to.” She takes the quill from his hand, and quickly fills out the form with her right hand. “And just the payment we agreed on.” She nods again, and hands him some colored papers and coins. Mozu takes a moment to check her own pockets for it. She sighs with relief as she sees that she has a good amount in her left pocket, and moves her hand out of it. “Okay, thank you for your patronage! And remember, ‘Tanuki the Travelling Tailor’ is here to make all of the world beautiful! Tell your friends and family that I’ll be in Izumo next!” He claps his hands, and the woman smiles wide, and walks out of the tent with a happy step and hum. Tanuki turns to Mozu, a calm look on his face. “Now, you came in for something, yes? You don’t look like the fancy type, no offense. I can make anything you want, so don’t feel intimidated because of what I normally make.”

“Oh, ah… Well, you might be a little surprised, but I want a yukata too.”

“Oh, do you?” He smiles. “Well, let’s get down to business then.” He pulls out his clipboard, flipping the page. Taking out his quill again, holding the quill in his left hand, he looks at Mozu. “What design do you want?”

“Oh, well… I’d like something nice. Uh, maybe white? Or, no maybe… Red? Pink?” She knits her brow, thinking hard. “Hmmm…” She takes a moment. “...I can’t decide,” she says, putting on a worried face.

“Don’t fret, my farming friend! Tanuki is here to help.” Mozu’s face was one of surprise at Tanuki stating how she was a farmer. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ve got good vision. You can learn quite a lot when you take a good look at people in their eyes, clothes, and even just scanning their hair. Not to say you’re some kind of ugly or dirty farmer, no one’s ugly or dirty. We’re all just different, and you can see those differences with practice.” He smiles again, nodding. “Anyways, I’ll draw a few designs right now, and you can pick whichever you like, or mix them up if you like features from several. Now give me a moment…” He sketches for a moment, pulling out some colored pencils with pigments of black and different reds and pinks. “You’re probably wondering why I’m using these Nohrian pencils. Well, they’re much better for coloring simple designs than wasting ink on brushes every time I make a design. ‘Waste not, want not’.” He continues sketching for a few more moments, Mozu shifting her weight between her feet uncomfortably. “So, tell me about yourself. What’s your name?”

“Oh my name’s Mozu.”

“‘Mozu’, huh? That’s the name for a rather scary bird… But you definitely don’t look like you live up to your namesake. You look like the opposite of it.” He smiles as he sketches more. “Where are you from?”

“Oh, it was a small village… It… Well, I had to go.”

“...I shouldn’t have pried. My apologies.”

“It’s fine, a lot of people ask that. I’m used to it.”

“Well, I still apologize.” Silence drops in the tent. “...So, Mozu, why do you want a yukata?”

“I uh… Well, kinda like that woman in here before me.” She goes a bit red, smiling. “I want to impress my husband… He’s really rich, and has some fancy tastes. But I’m just a little bumpkin.” She looks down, frowning in the last sentence. “I don’t wanna look ugly in front of his friends.” She puts on a worried face.

“Oh, don’t fret over that. He married you, he doesn’t care about your origin or status. He only cares about your heart and feelings.”

“You… You really think so?” Mozu finds a smile breaking through.

“Of course!” She smiles more.

“Thank you, Mr. Tanuki. You’re a nice guy!”

“No problem, Mozu. By the way, I’ve finished three designs for the yukata. Which one do you prefer?” He flips the clipboard over, showing three different sketches. The first one had a dominant color of white, with a series of pink flowers filling in the right side. The obi was colored red. The next was the inverse, with red forming the dominant color, the pink flowers spread around at random, the obi colored white. The final design was filled with the pink flowers with darker outlines over a white background, the obi also colored white.

“Oh, wow… Those all look really fancy and pretty…” Mozu thinks seriously. “Hmmm…” She looks at each one several times. “...I’ll pick the first one. But could the sash-thing be pink?”

“Of course! Let me sketch the final design…” He takes another moment, moving his quill and the pencils quickly. When he finishes, he flips the clipboard around again. The design was exactly how Mozu wanted it to be, and she smiles.

“That’s perfect! Thank you, Mr. Tanuki!”

“No problem! Now, regarding payment… Let me take a good look.” His eyes scan Mozu from top to bottom, then side to side. “You look… You look like 15 pieces.”

“15 pieces?!”

“Ah, sorry if that’s too expensive. I could try to use less expensive material.”

“No, it’s fine, just… Heh, that’s the bumpkin in me, alright. I’m not used to having so much money… I have 30 in my pocket.” She pulls out four of the colored sheets, and 3 of the coins. He takes them, and then puts them in a small bag. “Alright, so… Let me just find your size.” He pulls out his roll of measuring tape again, and whistles as he moves it around. Mozu felt embarrassed when he tied it around her waist then chest, and then he finishes, writing down the measurements. “Okay, all done! Just sign your name and the address you want it shipped to here.” Mozu takes the quill and writes carefully, not used to writing in general after having to learn how to write during the war. “All set. Thank you for your patronage, and remember, ‘Tanuki the Travelling Tailor’ is here to make all of the world beautiful!” He nods as she walks out happily.

 

**\- - -**

 

“Milady Mozu, there’s a package for you!” a servant says, knocking on the wood post next to the sliding door for Mozu’s room. Mozu steps outside, smiling.

“Who’s it from?”

“A ‘Mr. Tanuki’.” He hands Mozu the small box, then walks down the hall. Mozu makes a wider smile, then runs back inside. She opens the box carefully, and sees the Yukata inside.

“Oh… It’s perfect! Oh goodness… He’ll love it.” Mozu smiles to herself, then nods. “I’ll put it on for breakfast, when he’s still in his comfy clothes.” She takes the moment to put it on, then clumsily ties the obi on. She frowns, then sighs. “I tried my best… Let’s hope he likes it.” She walks carefully on her geta, making her way to the dining room. The smells of breakfast filled her nose, and she licks her lips. She makes it to the table, where Ryoma had his back to her. The servants had wide eyes at her in her outfit, and she goes a bit red, looking away from them. “Uh… Hi, Ryoma.”

“Hm? Oh, Mozu. Good morning, my-” He pauses, turning around and seeing her in the yukata. She goes more red, getting worried and looking to the left, away from him. “Mozu, you…” Ryoma steps closer, then holds the small girl in his arms. “That’s such a beautiful outfit… Did you get it to impress me?”   
“Y-Yeah…” She pushes her head against him.

“...You didn’t need to, though. It’s… It’s beautiful, but you don’t need to dress like this to make me happy.” He looks at her in the eyes as she turns to face him. “I love you Mozu, whether you’re wearing a fancy yukata or your old outfit.” She goes completely red, and smiles.

“I… I love you too, Ryoma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest one yet. This is kinda surprising to me, but it's harder to write a romantic fic when there's already a love confession in the game!


	13. A Private Meeting (Xander x Reader - Romance Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO YOU DARN OL' THIRSTY WEIRDOS

“Excuse me for a moment.” The almost terrifyingly tall prince walks up to you, looking down at you, his golden-blond hair held back by his crown. “I would like to speak to you privately. Can you come with me?” After your affirmative response, he holds your left hand gently and brings you away from the main building of the fort, to a rather isolated spot in the area behind the living quarters for the royals. He sighs, sitting down on a bench. He pats on the space to his left, and makes room for you to sit.

“...What do you think of all of this? Of the war… Oh, I shouldn’t be asking you that. I’m the prince, I have to make the harder decisions. You don’t need to worry yourself with those questions…” He leans back, looking at the sky, his hands in his lap. The wind was blowing softly, his short strands of hair above his crown waving in it. “...I sometimes ponder over those questions. I wonder… Why are we fighting? Why do we fight for our side? But then I remember why. I’m the prince, and I fight for my crown and country. You… You may just think of yourself as a nameless soldier, but you’re not. You’re just as important as me. Any soldier can rise up to… ‘save the day’.” He smiles to himself, bringing his head back down.

“I… I’m saying this because I saw how you acted when we lost Captain Rieker. You single-handedly protected your squad after he fell doing the same, and as a result, we sustained much less casualties than what we should’ve gotten. You… You rose to the occassion. You protected our nation with your heart and body. And… I might be awkward in matters of the heart but… When I saw that, I…” He stops, turning red. “...I’ve already had… ‘Feelings’ for you. Your… Your face when you’re happy, when you smile when someone makes a joke, they’re beautiful. And it pained me when you would see me in the halls or out in the field and look at me with respect and… submission. I began to want something, I began to be selfish. I… I wanted you to see me and smile, as if we were comrades and not a leader and their soldier. I wanted you to… I thought I just wanted to be closer to the soldiers, but I came to want ‘you’ in specific. I…” He goes quiet.

“...I love you.” He finds himself quiet, his face flushing with red. “I love you with all of my heart, and… I want to be more than the prince you look up to for leadership, I want to be the man you see as an equal with your heart. I don’t want to be some man above you. I want to be yours. I want to look at you in the eyes and talk about anything. The sun, the stars, the weather… Anything. We can speak of the most trivial topics and still feel the love we have for each other.” A smile.

“...Oh, look at me, just some fool of a prince trying to earn the heart of a common soldier. Everyone would probably laugh at me… But I don’t care. I… I care about what you have to say. And if you say ‘No’, I’ll understand. I’ll leave you alone, if you desire that.”

He looks shocked for a moment. “You… You love me too?” He smiles, it slowly growing. “I… I can’t believe this… I love you too!” He holds your right hand, and then turns himself, smiling. He brings himself closer, and puts his right hand on the back of his head, and smiles, bring his face close. Then he stops, his hot breath on your face. “I… My apologies, I can stop.” He tries to move his face back, then feels your hand in his hair.

“...You want to keep going?” He nods at your response. “Then… I’ll serve you, this time.” Smiling, he moves closer, and you feel his lips on yours, a soft texture on your skin, warmth bubbling up inside of your gut. He moves his hands onto your back, and when you finally break the kiss, he was underneath you, you staring down at him. “...I don’t want this moment to end… So I’m glad to be certain that we’ll have more moments like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask for Corrin or Azura paired with the royals or each other. Step-siblings are still family. I'll make "x Reader" stuff if you really don't want the royals paired with other characters.


	14. Playing Hero (Sophie x Soleil - Romance Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go as planned.

“Okay… Avel, don’t mess this up. Please? I’ll give you a bunch of apples!” Sophie stares into her horse’s eyes, stroking the side of his face. “Please…?” Avel responds with a nasty snort and nibble on her hair. “GAH! OKAY, that’ll be… The only mistake. You’re all done now.” She takes out the small box she packed in her bag, and squeezes it in her hand. “I… I can do this.” She takes a deep breath, putting it back in her bag and getting on top of Avel. “The plan… After this fight against those giant-thing-creeps I’ll ride up… And… Yeah, I can do it.” She takes another breath, then rides off with Avel to the portal with everyone else.

**\- - -**

Sophie charges forward with Ophelia and Percy, the mage and sidekick splitting to the left and right respectively as the trio got closer to five of the Faceless. Sophie feels pure determination running through her, and she watches as a tomahawk flies into one of them, thunder sending two flying. The monsters stop, dazed by the attack by Percy and Ophelia, with Sophie charging in and slicing through one with her sword as Avel rushes by. She turns around, and, with her right arm bringing down an overhead swing, tears through the shoulder of another. Percy and Ophelia had joined in, the former riding with Ace and whipping two of the Faceless with Ace’s tail before Percy swings with his axe, ‘Sidekick’s Superpower’ (named by Ophelia), while the latter turns one of them into ash with her Fire tome. They all stop after the last monster is defeated, and nod at each other.

“Alright, I’ll help Dwyer and Forrest. You two can go whereever, Ace and I have a mission!” Percy flies to the right, while Ophelia grabs the reins of her mount.

“I’ll help Soleil and-”

“I can take care of her! I got it, don’t worry.” Before Ophelia can protest, Sophie rushes off on Avel. She sees the pink-haired sword fighter taking on two of the Faceless, a wide smile on her face. _Oh no._ The one to Soleil’s left swings its right arm towards her, and she gets hit in the gut, flying back. Sophie’s sudden look of fear and concern turns into one of pure anger, and she roars a strong “RYAAAH!” as she charges at the monsters. She cuts one down, before turning Avel around to charge into the next. Three arrows fly into its back, and Sophie turns to see Nina waving far off with her bow. Sophie sighs with relief, then moves closer to Soleil, taking her bag out. She jumps off of Avel. “Soleil, are you alright?!” The pink-haired girl half-coughs, half-laughs.

“Never… Ngh… Better!” She stands, wiping a bit of blood from her face.

“N-No you’re not! Hang on, let me just… There!” Sophie pulls out a wrap of gauze, and moves towards Soleil. “Let me just…”

“Hey, you can’t wrap that stuff around my cheek! I’m fine, just a little-!” Sophie’s then pushed to the side, and she looks up to see Soleil holding back another Faceless, her left hand on the flat side of her sword as she blocks its fist. She grits her teeth, then Sophie rushes, raising her lance. She pierces the monster’s side, then finishes it off with Soleil. It melts into gas, Sophie sighing with relief. “Alright… I think that’s the last of them.” Soleil smiles at Sophie, who then has a quick moment of shock before covering her face. “Are you alright?”

Sophie’s mumbling voice comes out. “Mm-hm. Fine.” _Gods this. Is. A. Disaster I was supposed to ride in all noble and… I wanted to save her like I just did but… She saved me… Oh man this ruined the pl-_ Sophie then hears a ripping sound.

“Hey, Avel, back off!” Soleil shouts. The pink-haired girl pushes the horse away from Sophie’s bag, which has a brand new tear in it. Sophie rushes over, picking it up. “Is it safe?”

“OH THANK THE GODS YES,” Sophie shouts, moving her hands through it. _Ugh. Maybe… Maybe I can meet her privately in the fort._ She then freezes, not finding the box in her bag. She starts shaking, then hears Soleil call her name.

“Sophie, you dropped this little box-”

“TH-THANK YOU I’LL TAKE IT!” Sophie snatches it away, and sighs with relief. _Yep. Private spot after this battle._ She holds it tight as she climbs back on Avel, who decides to shake the dirt off of his body as she was halfway on. Sophie falls off with a grunt. “OOGH… Ow…” She rubs her left shoulder.

“Sophie, the box… It broke open.” Sophie goes completely red, turning to Soleil, who’s holding the copper ring in her left hand. “...Who’s this for? Ignatius?” she asks in a surprisingly low tone.

“N-NO ONE! IT’S FOR NO ONE!” she rushes to snatch it, before falling on her face as she trips.

“...You can tell me, I won’t tell anyone.” Sophie raises her head to see Soleil looking down on her with a warm smile. Sophie finds herself filled with fear and shock, seeing Soleil still holding the ring. “...If you don’t want to tell, though, it’s f-”

“YOU!”

“...Me?”

“I-It’s for… You.” Sophie looks down. “I-I know… I’m just. Clumsy. And Avel’s a jerk. And I. I just tried to wrap gauze on your cheek.” Sophie makes a weak chuckle. “Still I… I love you, Soleil.” She goes red again. Soleil stares back. “...Y-You don’t need to say anything, I’ll take it and-” as Sophie reaches her hand to grab it, Soleil makes a mischievous grin and moves her hand back. “Soleil, please-” Sophie moves forward, then nearly falls forward before Soleil grabs her, bringing Sophie’s head up to her own. “Soh-mmph!” Sophie barely lets out a soft sound before Soleil holds her head close with her right hand, left hand hovering just behind. Soleil makes a soft moan as she holds her lips against Sophie’s, the two of them feeling each other’s warmth in the chilled air. The kiss then breaks after what felt like forever. “...S-Soliel. That… That was…”

“I know.” Soleil smiles again. “I accept your proposal.” The pink-haired girl smiles wide, blushing. Sophie goes red again with a giant smile, before kissing Soleil again.

 **\- - -**  
“I knew it!” the dark-skinned girl whispers to herself. She pulls out her notepad, and scribbles in some notes. “Oh man… The first time my guess is right, it’s with girls… Next time better be the manslash content!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one for two friends!


	15. The New Retainer (Ryoma x Reader - Romance Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma asks to meet with you. His stance is both intimidating and surprising.

You’re sitting in the mess hall, praying that the simple mixture of beef and corn broth with the potatoes diced up inside of it will taste well enough; you don’t have high hopes for it however, considering that it was made by an older man who isn’t all too friendly with others. Before you’re able to get a spoonful, you see a large yet somewhat short man step in front of the table on the other side. You look up, seeing a strongly broad man in an outfit consisting of a red layer of armor over his chest, arms, pelvic area, and shins, with a white set of almost pillowy-looking pants and a shirt tied at the gut, covered with a white coat with a gold trim on the edges. He stares at you with a strong look in his eyes, arms crossed, his red full-face crown making him look a bit intimidating. “Can I talk to you after you’re done eating?” He awaits your response, then, surprisingly, makes a soft smile and nods. “Thank you.” He walks off, and you watch as he leaves the mess hall. Not wanting to disappoint your newly crowned king, you quickly guzzle it down, and when only the surprisingly appealing broth is left, you pick up the bowl and drink from it, making sure to not spill any on you, then feeling the sting of hot soup right beneath your left shoulder. You finish drinking it, and make a small belch before trying to wipe off the stain. It doesn’t come off. You try to ignore its presence and leave the mess hall, looking for the prince.

“Glad you’re here.” He steps forward from the side of the small building, looking at you seriously. You find herself shrinking back a bit. “What’s wrong? Don’t feel intimidated, I’m not trying to talk about anything serious. Well… I suppose it is serious. But it’s nothing negative.” He gives another smile, and you find yourself regaining some of your composure. “Let’s talk a walk.” He turns around, leading you as you walk down the road leading to the city barely 10 minutes away, the soft wind making cherry blossoms dance through the air gently. “Do you ever think about the future? Not of this kingdom, your military life.. I mean the future of your life beyond those things.” He stops walking, and turns back to you. “Let’s take a moment, right by this tree.” You two move close to it, under its shade.

You see him sit down, a serious look on his face. “...You can sit down too, don’t worry.” He smiles as you move onto your knees, looking directly at him. “You have always been a good soldier. I’m grateful to know someone like you. It’s… It’s an honor to fight by your side.” He glances to the left side, with a look of what could be… embarrassment? The air becomes one of a confused tension, with him eventually composing himself. “I… I mean that… You have been a great soldier and have protected my life well. I remember seeing the new recruits one day… You were there. Training with the others. I knew that when I saw you you would be a good retainer for me. But I had already been given Saizo and Kagero, and so I had to wait. Now that I have been crowned king, I can get myself all the retainers I need. It must have shocked you when I picked you to be my new one.” He smiles again. “You… I…” He glances to the left again, losing some of his composure as he puts on another embarrassed face. “I… I suppose I should be honest. I… I saw you back there, training, and… I wanted to know you better. I thought it was just out of a feeling that you would be a good retainer for me, but as time went on, watching you fight, fighting alongside you as we went against that terribly large group of ninja from Mokushu… I… I had fallen for you.” He closes his eyes. “I know that this is sudden. Making you my retainer then confessing my love to you in the same week…” He opens his eyes again, a soft blush covering his cheeks. “You don’t need to say yes. Don’t feel pressured to do so. I won’t remove you as my retainer, I won’t punish you in any way. I just wanted to be honest about how I feel.” He closes his eyes again, something like a small and pained grimace growing on his face. Then, without warning, he finds himself surprised, nearly falling back as you hurry in to hold him by the head and back, pressing your lips against his. He then closes his eyes, embracing in the moment, moving his hands to your back. He holds onto you as long as he can, until you both move away. He stares into your eyes. “...So is that a yes?” He makes one of his serene and almost impressive smiles.

“...I love you. If I have to be poetic… My love for you is stronger than the harshest blade of steel and silver, more powerful than any warrior’s club. I want to embrace you and never let go.

...You’ll be the greatest and most beautiful monarch this nation has known.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ZakuroWolf! This was fun to write.


	16. The Best Kid in the World (Kana and OC - Family Bonding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a big sister is a hard job, especially when you make it harder on yourself.

“Come on, Ash!” the small child says, holding a small ball. They were dressed in a simple outfit consisting of a well-woven white tunic over a dark pair of tight pants, with a navy blue scarf covering their neck, and unkempt black hair hanging a bit below the neck. They smile at their sibling who was sitting against a tree, a white-haired youth with a tidy outfit of the same design but with a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands, and shoes on their feet.

“Kana, I told you, I’m tired.” Ash looks at Kana with a distasteful glance, then goes back to reading. Kana pouts.

“You’re always tired! You always like reading those books… You’re not running around! How can you be tired just laying down all day?”

“I get tired easily, that’s what happens Kana.”

“No you don’t! When our parents need help, you jump up and smile and lift whatever heavy things up! Is helping them like playing for you?” Kana keeps their angry pout on their face.

“I… Yes, you can say that.” Ash turns back to her book.

“Grrr… Get up and play or the big scary dragon sibbileen is gonna bite ya’!”

“Kana, it’s ‘sibling’. And we know you won’t do that…” Ash gets out of the chair, then holds Kana as she raises her right fist up to scratch Kana’s head. “You’re too cute to bite anyone!”

“Grr…! I mean it this time! You never play with me!” Kana breaks out of Ash’s grip, and crosses their arms, staring at her with an angry baring of teeth. Ash sighs, tired of this usual routine already.

“Kana, if you want to play that bad, go ask Shura or Corr-”

“WHY DON’T YOU CALL DADDY AND PARE-PARE BY THEIR REAL NAMES?!” Kana yells.

Ash stutters, surprised at their younger sibling’s shout. “K-Kana, ‘Shura’ and ‘Corrin’ ARE their real names-”

“N-NO IT’S NOT! I ALWAYS CALL THEM THAT AND… YOU’RE JUST A BIG MEANIE, ASH! YOU’RE NOT NICE TO M-ME, OR D-DADDY OR PARE-PARE,” Kana starts to tear up, sniffling. “Y-YOU… I HATE YOU ASH! W… WAAAH!” Kana screeches, running into the house. Ash stares, her serious face turning into one of regret.

“K-Kana… I…” Ash sighs, and shakes her head. “You have no one to blame but yourself…” She stands up, closing her book. She walks into the house, looking for her sibling. She follows a trail of dirty footprints to the bathroom, hearing sniffling and sobbing inside. She knocks. “Kana? Are you in there?”

“N-NO! I-I’M NOT… I-I’M N-NOT IN HERE F-FOR A B-BIG… M-M… MMM… MAAAH!” Kana screams again, and Ash hears a bang.

“K-Kana?!” Ash shouts, opening the door. Kana was laying on the ground next to the small cabinet inside of the bathroom, their face covered in tears. “K-Kana, I…”

“N-NO! SH-SHUT UP!” Kana screams, closing their eyes tight. Ash puts her book down, and rushes to Kana, picking them up and giving them a strong hug. Kana sobs more, then wraps their arms around Ash.

“Kana, I’m sorry I don’t play with you. I never thought much of it… I always thought you could just play with Percy or Midori or Velouria, and that I could just stay in the house and read.”

“I-I can’t j-just play with them… I… I have a s-sister too… I w-want to play with y-you too!” Kana looks up at Ash with leaky eyes.

“...I’m sorry.” Ash holds Kana more gently, sighing. “I need to… I need to stop being like Sh-... Like Daddy, really quiet and away from everyone.”

“Y-Yeah, you do,” Kana says angrily, burying their face back into Ash’s chest.

“...I’ll stop reading so much and talk to the other kids, how does that sound, Kana?”

“I l-like it…” Kana looks up again, a weak smile on their face. “Y-You’ll play with me too, right?”

“Of course! I won’t just talk with everyone else and not the best kid in the world!” Ash then starts tickling Kana’s sides. Kana begins to giggle.

“H-Hey, st-stop it! Hehe, I-I’m not done being m-mehaha! M-Mad at you!” Kana smiles at Ash, moving away.

“Do you feel a bit better now?” Ash says, stopping for a moment.

“U-Uh…” Kana pouts again. “N-No! I’m still mad!”

“Well how about… THIS!” Ash says, going for Kana’s feet. Kana starts to laugh hard, trying to move Ash away. They then hug again, Kana giggling, and Ash smiling. “I love you Kana, you know that? You’re the greatest kid in the world, and I’m so happy I’m your sister.”

“Y-You… You mean it, Ash?” Kana looks at Ash with wide eyes.

“Of course I do. ...Now, what did you want to play?” Ash says, standing up. Kana stands up too.

“Hmmm… I wanted to play catch before but…” Kana thinks hard, putting their hands on the opposite sides of their chin. “Oh! Let’s play ‘Castles and Horses’!”

“‘Castles and Horses’?”

“That game Pare-pare and Daddy always play! With the castles and horse things on that square board!”

“Oh, that game! That’s called ‘Chess’, Kana. It’s an adult game though, you need to think a lot to play it.”

“How do you know?”

“I watched Daddy and Pare-pare playing it before, it looks rea~lly tough,” Ash says, drawing out the ‘ee’ sound for a short moment.

“Hmmm… I’ll get smart, then! Let’s play!” Kana smiles wide, and walks with Ash to the small room in the center of the house with the table and large seat, a wide window on the side. Ash sets up the board, and sits down on the floor away from Kana.

“Ready for me to teach you how to play?” Ash says. Kana nods quickly, leaning forward from their seat on the couch. “Now Kana, with these pieces, you move them like this…”

After a while of playing, Kana eventually manages to win, Ash flustered at actually being beaten by their younger sibling. “YAY! I won! Victory!” In a mockingly serious tone, Kana repeats themselves. “Victory…”

“Y-Yeah… You… You actually won.” Ash looks at Kana with wide, surprised eyes.

“I knew I would! I’m the best… I’m the best kid in the world!” He smiles wide, closing his eyes tight. “My sister said so!”

“...Yeah, she really did.”

 

**\- - -**

 

“Hgh… I always gotta bring in the food… At least Corrin can make something really good.” The man with a two-tone wild star of hair on his head sighs as he gets close to the house, holding large packages and bags of food with him. Then he stops, seeing two people in the small family room. He looks carefully, stepping back to get into the shade of a tree, then notices the dark-haired child and white-haired youth playing chess. Shaking his head at his short bout of paranoia, he then smiles to himself, and puts the food down next to the house. “I’ll tell Corrin to wait for a bit… Let them have their fun.” Shura walks away, smiling to himself.

“...Maybe this family can... become a real family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a this idea in my head for this oneshot, but I couldn't think of any of the other child characters who'd fit for this. So enjoy an OC meant to be Shura's child unit! The name "Ash" comes from Shura's Japanese name "Ashura".  
> Also, new system- when it's not a ship, I'll write "and" instead of "x".  
> "Pare-pare" is pronounced like "pear-pear". It's supposed to be like "Daddy" or "Mommy", but gender-neutral. I hope it doesn't sound too weird.


	17. Lost, but in a Fun Way (Elise, Effie, and Arthur - Slice of Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate bees.

“C’mon, Arthur! You can do it!” says an energetic voice. “I believe in you! You! Can! Do! It!”

“Ergh… Yes, yes I can, Lady Elise!” the man of justice says, putting energy into his voice at the end, wearing a large smile. His smile drops as he tries to keep his grip strong, climbing up the tree. Moving his hand carefully, he goes to grab the ball that Elise had lost inside of it.

“Sorry about this, Arthur! I guess Corrin really did make me get stronger… Heh.” Elise makes a weak, forced chuckle, looking at her dirty shoes. “Maybe we shouldn’t play kickball anymore.”

“It’s quite alright, Lady Elise! I’m here to do anything you need!” he yells from his spot high up in the tree.

“Thank you Arthur!” she yells back, smiling wide. Arthur nods to her with a big smile, then goes back to climbing.

Easy now…” he mumbles to himself. “Almost there… Got it!” He smiles wide again, as he pulls the ball out carefully, turning his head to face Elise. “Never fear! Your ball has been saved, and now all I need to do is come down to give you your prized posses-”

“U-Uh, Arthur?” Elise says nervously, shaking.

“Hrm? Yes, Lady Elise?”

“T-...To your left.” Arthur turns his head, and sees a beehive slowly shifting down from its former position in the tree. Arthur watches as it makes a slow descent, and hurries to get down from the tree. He’s too late, and the beehive lands on the ground with a sickening splat.

“Lady Elise! Take the ball then save yourself!” Arthur yells, throwing the ball to her. Elise barely catches it, taking steps back from the tree and broken beehive. “I shall smite these bees which attempt to harm y-”

“ThanksArthurgottarunbye!” she yells, turning around and sprinting to the fort.

“It’s no problem, Lady Elise! Now I just have to-” He’s cut off as the bees rise up, forming a swarm, charging towards him. They go for his face first, and he covers his eyes with his right arm; without the grip on the tree, he falls, making no yell to keep the bees out of his mouth. He stands there a moment, then turns to where the fort should be, making steps towards it. The bees are relentless, and follow him along, stinging his arms and torso. He eventually makes it to the wall of the fort as the bees begin to grow tired of attacking him. They fly off, and he opens his eyes, seeing that he was up against a rock, and not leaning on the wall of the fort. “...Well, this is no problem either! A hero of justice won’t be beaten by being lost in a forest!” He turns around, and looks for the way out.

**  
** **\- - -**

 

“Lady Elise, where’s Arthur?” says the barely deep voice of the woman wearing all of her armor.

“Oh…” Elise pants. “Effie!” Panting again, Elise stops in front of her other retainer. She drops the kickball, bending over as she pants more.   
“Your outfit, it’s all dirty! What happened? Did something try to attack you?! Is Arthur fighting it still?! I’ll g-”

“L-Let me… Explain!” Elise stands up straight. “Arthur… I was playing kickball… Bees… Fell down… Arthur… Getting stung…” She bends over again, panting even harder.

“Elise, you go get some of the butlers and maids to clean you up and help you rest. I’ll find Arthur.” Effie walks out of the fort, Elise turning to her.

“Good… Good luck!” she yells, her voice cracking from exhaustion. Effie leaves the fort, and heads into the forest.

 

**\- - -**

 

“Arthur! Arthur~! ARTHUR! ARTHUR~!” Effie yells through the forest, looking in every direction. “Oogh… I came from that way,” she says, turning back. “Yeah… Definitely. From that way.” She tries to reassure herself, but sighs. “I’m lost, aren’t I. ...I’ll find Arthur then get out of here. Maybe his bad luck will get rid of mine.” She turns around, and yells his name more. Then she hears a yell back.

“EFFIE, IS THAT YOU?”

“YES, ARTHUR! IT’S ME!”

“I’M COMING FROM… YOUR RIGHT! LEFT? TOP? BOTTOM? JUST LOOK AROUND!” Arthur goes quiet. Effie turns to where the breaking of leaves and sticks came from, and sees the horribly stung fighter walk out of the bushes. Mud covered him, and twigs and leaves were sticking to his clothes.

“Arthur! Did those bees really sting you that much just for getting Elise’s ball?!”

“Er… Well, no. These stings,” he says, pointing to his right side, “Are from another beehive. I tripped over a root and it shook the tree enough to make the bees mad. Then I fell into the mud, and they stung me up here,” he says, pointing to his chin and right brow. “And the mud is why all these sticks and leaves are covering me.”

“I… I see,” Effie says, wincing.  _ This isn’t good. Maybe I’ll just get more lost with him. _

“Well, no time to reminisce! Let’s get back to the fort. Show the way, Effie!”

“Yeah,” Effie says, forcing a chuckle. “About that… I got lost.”

“...Oh.” Arthur looks down to the left. “...Well we are in quite the predicament.” Silence for a moment.

“...Yeah.” The silence falls again.

“...Let’s… Let’s try to find a way out! No sense in moping around and doing nothing!” He smiles wide, or at least tries to, his swelled up chin and bottom lip making it hard to show any expression. Effie winces at the sight. Arthur turns around, and begins walking forward. Effie follows.

“Let’s not get separated. That wouldn’t help,” Effie says, turning her head to Arthur.

“Indeed! We’ll stay close together.” He walks slower, meeting Effie’s pace. They go in all different directions, and find no possible lead to the fort.

“...Well, we are seriously lost,” Effie says, sitting down on a tree stump next to them.

“Indeed,” Arthur says, sitting on the ground. They sit in silence. “...Let’s take a break here then look around more. We’ll get out soon, I know it!”

“Yeah, let’s hope for that,” Effie says with a worried look. Arthur doesn’t notice it, instead turning to his right. “Arthur?” Effie says, looking at him.

“Shush for a moment, my burly companion! Don’t you hear that voice? It sounds like…”

“Lady Elise!” they say in unison. The voice echoes through the forest, coming closer.

“Arthur~! Effie~! Are you guys around?”

“Lady Elise!” Arthur yells, running towards the voice. Effie follows, trailing behind in her armor. They see the short princess frowning, in the middle of a clearing, with an odd tome in her hands. “Lady Elise, it is you!”

“AH!” she yelps, jumping back from Arthur. “Is… Are you… ARTHUR?!” she yells, her jaw dropping.

“Er… Forgive me for my… Damaged state.”

“I-I-It’s fine! Totally fine! L-Let’s just… Go back!”

“Lady Elise, why did you go into this forest?! It’s dangerous!” Effie says loudly, coming into view.

“Oh, Effie! Thank goodness, you’re both here!”

“Yes, but why are you here?” Arthur asks.

“Well, Mr. Odin gave me this funny tome. He said it can find anyone who’s anywhere if you’re really close to him! He calls it…” She puts on a serious face. “‘Friend-Finder’.”

“...Well, the name fits,” Effie says, wincing.

“Well, it’s good to know that you’re here, then! You know the way back, correct? Let’s go!” Arthur says, trying to smile again.

“Ah… Oh… Y-Yeah,” Elise says, stuttering, forcing a smile and chuckle.

“...Oh dear.” Arthur says.

“Oh no.” Effie says.

“...Yeah, I’m lost too,” Elise says, holding the tome tight. “Mr. Odin did say that it doesn’t show you the way back, but… I thought he was lying! Or that it was stronger than her knew! ‘Cause I’m a strong princess, and I know my magic can make it work!”

“...Yes, you are strong, but if the tome can’t work then…” Effie covers her face. “We’re stuck here.”

“Y-Yeah, but… Mr. Odin was yelling at me to not leave. M-Maybe he told some people to come find us!”

“...Y-Yes! Of course he would! Odin is another hero… A… Hero, yes… Well, he has catchphrases like a hero,” Arthur says, going from an attempt at a wide smile to a grimace.

“...Well, let’s wait, then. Soldiers will be coming for us,” Effie says, sitting down again. Elise and Arthur sit on opposite sides.

“...Sorry guys,” Elise says, looking down. “I just wanted to play kickball, but… This happened…” Her face drops. “I… S-Sorry.”

“Lady Elise…” Arthur begins. “It’s alright. You don’t need to apologize for wanting to enjoy yourself. We’re your proud retainers! We help you in any way we can, even if it means risking life and limb, and in this case, bee stings and getting lost in a forest!” He makes another attempt at a smile. Effie nods at Elise.

“We’re here for you. Don’t worry about us that much, we’re-”

“But I need to worry! You’re not some servants, you guys are my friends! My best friends! And I don’t wanna hurt you guys or ruin your days… So I sincerely apologize and hope that this doesn’t ruin anything…” she says again, going from a strong pout to another pained frown.

“Elise, of course it doesn’t ruin anything!” Arthur says proudly.

“Yeah, Elise. We care about you just as much as you do.”

“Y-You mean that?” Elise stutters, her face rising up again.

“Of course we do, Elise,” Arthur says.

“Why would we lie to you?” Effie adds, smiling at the princess.

“...Thanks, guys.”

After only half an hour, soldiers combing the forest find the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write! But I need to say something important, just like I said in my giant fic.  
> My meds for my bipolar disorder aren't working that well some days, so I apologize if my content doesn't come as fast as you guys want it to. Please understand, I'm just trying to deal with my personal life too.


	18. Training is Hard (Shiro x Asugi - Slice of Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro needs to train a lot more. Thankfully, he has someone to help him.

The beefy, freshly-trained samurai makes a dash towards a moving automaton behind a ninja with bright orange-hair. “Asugi, look out!” he yells, cutting the machine down with ease.

“Gods, that was close, Shiro!” Asugi replies, turning around and throwing wooden shuriken at two other robots charging at them, his left arm slicing through the air as he lets them loose.

“Yeah, it was! It almost got you.”

“No, I WAS the one that almost got YOU.” Asugi raises up his right arm. He has his own practice katana in his right hand, halfway swung out, in the air where the automaton was. “This was supposed to go into that automaton, but instead it could’ve hit you in the gut. I’m swinging with full force at these things, I don’t need you to get your guts mashed up so the healers can come out. And plus,” he continues, slightly raising up his right foot, “I was tripping it. Didn’t you see it falling over?”

“Ah… Well… I thought that it was-”

“You two, are you alright?” yells a faraway voice. An older man drops the controls to the automatons, and walks into the training area.

“Ah, Yukimura! Sorry, I was just trying to keep Asugi from being taken out of the exercise.” Shiro chuckles.

“Shiro, you need to remember the rules of Hoshidan strategy!” Yukimura closes his eyes, pushing his glasses up with his right hand, his middle finger on the center. Opening his eyes again, his frowns at the samurai. “Don’t forget your allies’ own strength. They’re not weak and helpless. Use better judgement! If you’re fighting with a ninja who’s using both his hands and his head to fight, then you let him fight alone until you can see him fighting with desperation!”

“What does that look like?” Shiro asks.

“You-! ...Shiro, I apologize for my outburst. This is no way to speak to a prince of Hoshido. But I need you to realize that your allies can fight too! You’re not the only one fighting, and you certainly aren’t the strongest!” Yukimura continues, before quickly switching his face to one of panic. “M-My apologies, Shiro! B-But I mean to say… You’re unskill-... Not trained en-...” He bites his lip.

“Uh… So what are you trying to say?” Shiro asks, clueless. Yukimura’s brows drop again.

“You’re not the best fighter in the army! You need to be more careful, put more time into practicing if you’re ever going to get to a king’s level of tactical knowledge! You’re…” Yukimura closes his eyes, sighing through his nose. “...You’re not the brightest at all. This is why we have you practice so much. You need to learn how to fight with others before you can lead them. Do you understand that?”

“...Yeah, I get it. I need to figure out how people fight too, not just talk with them. It’s not like knowing their favorite color is gonna help me fight.” Shiro looks down, raising his right hand to scratch his neck.

“...I’m glad you understand that. Forgive me for my outburst, Prince Shiro.” Yukimura turns around and walks away. Stopping and turning back, he says, “I’m going to need you to clean up all of this, however. It builds character,” he says with a chuckle. He turns back and walks out of the training area.

“...So… I’m kinda stupid, huh.” Shiro sighs.

“Don’t let it get to you, Shiro. We all have our flaws.” Asugi gives him a smile.

“Yeah, but look at my dad. He’s flawless. He can fight how a king should and make his great speeches and tactics and everything. I’m glad he’s my dad, but… He spends more time being a king than being a father. It’s hard for me to fight well if I’m just in his shadow. I won’t ever know how to fight like a king because the king won’t ever teach me.”

“Shiro…” Asugi says.

“And… Well, I just feel like I need his help. It’s hard just working alone in this training.”

“...Shiro, you have me.” Asugi smiles at him.

“...You?”

“Yeah, you do,” Asugi says in a reassuring tone.

“What do you mean?”

“...Just kiss me, prince.” Asugi pounces on Shiro, bringing his head against Shiro’s with too much force. “OW! Ow. Okay… Not that much love.” He rubs his forehead.

“Oh come on, Asugi. Let’s just be calm with it,” Shiro says, rubbing his forehead as well. They then stop. Asugi sighs, then brings his lips to Shiro’s, wrapped in Shiro’s thick arms, a warm and tight embrace. They break the kiss.

“...We should… Probably clean all of this up,” Shiro says, letting Asugi go free.

“Ah. Uh. Yeah. That kills the mood a bit.”

“...It does.”


	19. Stick in the Mud (F!Corrin and M!Kana - Family Bonding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of any witty summary to write for this so just have fun reading this fic

A ball bounces off of a tree. Corrin grabs it, stepping once to the left, the ball landing in her hands. She smiles, then turns to the right, shifting the ball to her right hand. “Hands up, Kana, I’m about to throw it!” She swings her right arm, making an overhead throw towards a small child across the field from her. He hops, grabbing it with both hands slapping together. A squeaky laugh comes from him, and he begins running, preparing to throw the ball with great force. She steps back, her face turning to one of worry as she sees his body changing in the slightest, his arm growing. “K-KANA! NO DRAGON TRICKS NOW!” He stops, taking a few more steps as his momentum dies out, and he lowers his arms. As he was closer, she sees his pouting face.

“Why no~t?” he whines, voice cracking. She steps up to him, and squats, looking at him in the face.   
“Because… That’s only for the times when you NEED to do it!”

“But I WANT to do it!” he yells. She raises up her hands in defense.

“Look, Kana, some things you do only when you need to. If you do it when you want to, it might not work when you need to do it. You’ll get yourself tired, and we can’t have you tired when we need you to use your dragon powers, right?” she says, making a nervous smile.

“Hmph. I guess,” he grunts, still pouting.

“Okay… Let’s go back to catch, huh? Let’s do that. Okay, pass me the ball normally.” They throw the ball back and forth a few more times, before Kana sighs, and holds onto it. “What’s wrong, Kana?”

“Ma, when can I do cool stuff with my dragon powers?” he cocks his head to the right, and sits down on the grass.

“Ah… How about… Later! Tomorrow! You can hang out with Percy and Ace and do that stuff!” Corrin says quickly.

“But I wanna do it now!” he says, pouting again. His face scrunches up in annoyance. “Hmph. This is the worst game of catch. I wanna turn into a dragon and play like that!”

“Kana, we can’t turn into dragons just for fun,” she says, sitting to his right. “We gotta be smart with it.”   
“I don’t wanna be smart! I wanna have fun!”

“...How about… How about this. Let’s play some catch. If we can count to 50 without dropping the ball, then we can head to an Outrealm to play as dragons. I’ll bring Percy and Ace too. Deal?” she smiles at him, turning her head.

“...Alright. Challenge accepted.” He smiles with confidence and and stands up, stepping back a bit. “Ready?” Kana says, smiling wide.

“Ready!” Corrin says. Kana throws the ball, a surprising amount of speed and strength in it, Corrin grunting as the ball hits her in the gut.

“AH! Mama, are you alright?!”

“...I’m n-not that ready.” She makes a pained smile, then throws it back to him. “L-Let’s try that again, okay?”

“Alright…” A serious face grows on him, and he throws the ball with precision. She catches it, and throws it back, a smile on her face as she sees his enthusiasm. He throws it again, directly into her hand. She catches it. They go back and forth, and she loses count after 19. For a long time, it feels mindless; he’s throwing the ball to her, she’s returning it, a simple cycle. His face eventually relaxes, and they continue. Then she puts too much force into returning it.

“A-Ah!” she stutters as the ball flies high over his head. He takes long steps backwards, trying to catch it, before tripping over his own feet and falling back into the grass. She flinches, then runs up. “Kana?! Are you okay, Kana?!” she runs over to him, where he’s giggling, sitting up from the mud he fell in, his shirt stained and hair dirty with it. “K-Kana! Please tell me you’re fine! Are you sore anywhere? Is your head okay?!”

“I’m fine, Mama! And guess what…” he says, trailing off.

“Wh-What?” she asks, still frantic. He raises his hand up, the ball in it, covered with mud.

“I caught it.” He smiles wide, his fangs showing. “That was catch 50.” Another wide smile. “Now you HAVE to let me play as a dragon!”

“...Kana,” she says, sighing with relief. Then she starts chuckling, laughing. “O-Okay, Kana. Okay, we’ll go.” She smiles wide. “But first…” she says, trailing off, her face growing serious.

“UGH, WHAT?” he groans.

“...You gotta clean yourself up. You’re covered in mud!” she says, smiling again and chuckling. He pouts.

“FINE. BUT THEN I GET TO BECOME A BIG DRAGON!” he yells.

“Y-Yes Kana, you can. No need to be so loud, okay?” she smiles at him. “Now c’mon, let’s go.” Corrin smiles, helping Kana up. They go back into the house.

“Hey, Mama?”

“Hm?” Corrin grunts, looking to her right at him.

“...You’re really cool!” He smiles wide at her, wiping mud from his cheek.

“...Thanks Kana. You are too.”


	20. Why There? (M!Corrin x Hana - Romantic Confession, Comedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why. Why would you aim for that spot.

Corrin finds himself shaking as he makes it to his friend’s dorm. His right hand shakes as he makes a fist to knock on her door. _It’s easy. You’ve been hanging out with her for a while now. No pressure. Just start off like it’s another day, a simple day where you ask her to hang out. Just… Urgh, asking to come into her room first?! This is… This is scary!_ He closes his eyes tight, then knocks rapidly, three dull hits sounding off. He sighs, smiling. _You know what, I can do this._ Muffled footsteps come from inside. His smile vanishes, and he begins sweating profusely. He pinches his gray hoodie with his left hand, bringing it up to his face, wiping it quickly. The door opens, and he stands up straight like a soldier. “Hey Hana!” he says, an awkward smile on his face.

“Oh, Corrin… What’s up…” She yawns. He looks at her outfit. Her usual pink sweatshirt was thrown on, disorganized. He sees her bare legs and feet, and tries to keep himself from going red.

_ She’s only wearing a shirt. This is just perfect. Just peachy. Oh God please help me.  _ “O-Oh, nothing. Just…” He gulps. “Can I talk to you privately?”

“...You mean in my room.” She gives him a neutral stare, eyes half shut, lazily blinking. He looks away, nervous. “Sure,” she yawns again. “Come in.” He watches her turn around, and sighs with relief.

_ Step one down. Okay. Next, I just start talking. Maybe the weather. Perfect topic.  _ “Thanks.” He takes a seat by the kitchen area, looking at her, relaxing in the privacy of the room. She sits on her bed, stretching.

“So, what’s up?” She smiles, still half-asleep.

“...Oh goddammit I-!” He freezes. “I-I-I l-like your shirt!”

“...What are you here to say.” She stares at him with a blank face again.

“...I’ll be flat out honest I love you please don’t hate me.”

“...Prove it.”

“...What?”

"Well, prove it! Show me it!"   
"Sh-Show you what?!"   
"You know what I'm talking about!"   
"Y-You mean my…” He goes red, looking at her bare legs. “M-MY P-P-P-?!”   
"'Priceless'? That's a nice way to describe it... Priceless ring... I like it!"   
"O-Oh. A ring. R-Right. ...I don't have one."   
"What?! No ring? That's what you always need it you're proposing to someone!"   
"I-I uh... I forgot it. W-Wait, I’m asking you out, not pr-!”

“W-Wait so, us hanging out… I-It wasn’t-? Oh my God, I’m sorry I just assumed-!” she sits up, flustered.

“N-No, it’s fine! I… I’d love to do that… I love you. I really do. I…” his voice trails for a moment. “...I had a huge crush on you which is why I d-decided to ask you to hang out,”

“B-But we’ve been hanging out all this time! Weren’t those all dates?!” she yells, going red, her brows dropping.

“D-DATES?! I-I U-UH… WELL, I-I-!” He freezes. “...I-I started hanging out with you cause I had a crush on you, yeah… B-But you thought those were dates?!”

“Y-Yeah! We’ve been going out for months… We even held hands one time!”

“Y-YEAH YOU SAID YOU WERE SCARED IN THAT HAUNTED HOUSE! AND I THOUGHT- Oh.” He stops, going red. “...That is typical rom com stuff.”

“...Yeah,” she says, cheeks still flushed.

“...So you… You thought that we were… Dating?”

“Yeah, I did… But you didn’t think so? We spoke to each other so much! I could tell you were into me from how you always looked at me! Smiling when I talked… Listening to me… Talking to me like… You treated me so nicely… I thought you were…” She winces. “...I guess no harm done. You are coming here to tell me you love me.” She smiles at him, leaning forward from her bed. “...Wait, what did you mean when you stuttered ‘m-my puh-puh-puh’?”

He snaps out of his entranced state. “Huh? I…” He goes white. “...It meant nothing. Nope. Nothing." Hana cocks her head to the right, then stands up straight, going completely red, from her chin to her ears.   
"YOU NASTY-!" She cuts herself off, right before roaring and then charging into him, raising her knee in between his legs.   
"GRUWAUGH!" Corrin drops like a rock, holding his hands over his groin, rolling on the ground in pain.   
"OH SORRY, DID YOU WANT SOMETHING ELSE OF MINE TO BE DOWN THERE?!" she screams, putting her left foot on the right side of his head, his prone form frozen in pain.

“GURGH!” he yelps in response. “I-I AM… S-SORRY.” She stays like that a moment, her bare foot on his ear, before she calms down, and steps off of him.

“...Sorry for that… I uh… I didn’t… Well, you uh…” She remains red in the face, then breathes in deep, making an awkward smile after her angry expression drops. “H-How about we start that over? I won’t hit you in the daddybags this time.”

“Y-Yeah… L-Let’s.” He manages to sit up, still holding his hands on his groin. “H-Hana… I… Urgh, Jesus…” he groans, still feeling the pain. “I love you… A lot. And… Well, if you s-said proposal and all that then… Th-Then yes. We can get married.” He makes a weak smile.

“...Corrin, I love you.” She makes a real smile, her face going back to its regular hue, minus her cheeks, still flushed. She bends over, kissing him on the forehead. He smiles more. Then she sits down on her knees, her legs at Corrin’s sides, and grabs his hands gently, moving them up to her back. She pushes herself forward, holding onto him tightly. He revels in the moment for a bit, feeling her warm body against his. A final thought goes through his mind.

_ Thank God she kicked my daddybags. _


	21. Double Dine and Dash (Asugi x Sophie and Nina x Mitama - Comedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three girls plan a strange of heist.

The girl with pale hair and dark skin taps her fingers on the table, a repeating sequence of dull taps starting from her pinkies and ending at both indexes. She sucks her lips in, humming with worry as she looks around the restaurant. A boy with orange hair continues to engorge himself on chocolate cake, the starry-eyed girl with neat pink hair looking up from her notepad to snicker at his dirty face and surprisingly efficient yet puzzling way of eating each slice of cake he ordered. The waitress walks by again, forcing a smile as she watches him take a swig of the water he asked for before, finishing the cake with a pleased sigh. The girl with pale hair opens her mouth in a relieved smile and raises her finger, about to speak. The waitress begins before her.

“...S-So, you’re done s-?”

“No way, ma’am. I can go all night.” He smirks. “I’ll ask for… A slice of cheesecake this time. Take your time, I want it perfect.” The waitress nods and walks off quickly. The girl with gray hair sitting next to him makes a forced smile and uncomfortable laugh.

“Hahah… Heh… Huoh… A-Asugi, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” She goes to hold his shoulder. He moves away quickly, lowering his eyes at her.

“‘Had enough’ doesn’t ever apply to sweets. I go as long as I need to, Sophie.”

“‘N-Need’?!” the girl with pale hair says, cutting in. “We’ve been here for three hours! How are you not full yet?! A-And-!”

“Nina, the later we are, the less people there are, the more dessert I can have.” He smiles, raising a brow at her. “Are you feeling envious?”

“N-NO! I AM NOT! AND-!”

“Then you should hush up. I’m gonna keep eating ‘til I get full, no matter what.” He turns back to his plate, carefully coating his spoon with the crumbs, cleaning it as he pops it into his mouth. Nina’s face goes to one of anger, and she muffles a yell, slamming her head on the table. The starry-eyed girl, raises a brow, her smirk gone.

“Nina, are you-?”

“Mitama, how about… We go to the bathroom? I need some help with ‘womanhood’ issues.”

“N-Nina! Saying that right in front of-!”

“He’s not even listening. Just look at him.” Nina raises her head up, sending a lazy glare in Asugi’s direction. He was continuing to clean the plate, eventually shrugging and bringing it close to his face, licking it. Mitama smirks again, then shrugs.

“I suppose I’ll come.” The two walk out of their side of the table, sliding along the uncomfortable leather that covers their seat. They walk off. Before they can move farther, Nina stops and turns to Sophie.

“Sophie, can you help too? It’s a bit of a makeup problem as well.”

“Makeup? I’m no good at makeup, N-”

“Then I’ll help you. Come on.” Sophie cocks her head to the right, then shrugs.

“Alright. Asugi, can you move out for a second? I wanna get up.” He stops licking the plate, it being clean.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“...Can you move out for a second.”

“Oh. All the girls gotta go, I see.” He steps out of the seat, letting Sophie pass by. “Say, you wouldn’t mind if I had your plates too, right?” he says with an almost desperate look in his face.

“...You’re asking to eat our scraps?” Nina says, wincing.

“...Well when you put it that way, it sounds nasty. Think of it more like me letting us not let food go to waste.”

“...Fine, whatever,” Nina sighs.

“Even if I say no, you’ll do it anyways,” Mitama says. “Go ahead.”

“Well, you are my boyfriend, and I’m pretty sure kissing isn’t any better when it comes to being sanitary, I guess. Go ahead, Asugi.” Sophie smiles at him.

“Thanks gals, you’re all lifesavers!” He quickly snatches all of their dessert plates, bringing them in front of him. He brings the spoon around, scraping away each tiny crumb, coating the spoon. Nina walks ahead, snorting with disgust. Sophie looks left, Mitama looking at her as well, both uncomfortable. Sophie sighs, closing her eyes, and Mitama rolls hers, and they follow Nina. Contrary to what Nina said, however, she leads them outside.

“Nina?” Mitama asks. “Why are we out-?”

“GUYS WE’RE GONNA BE BROKE AFTER THIS,” she yells quickly, a panicked look flooding her face. Her face went as pale as her dark skin allowed.

“...Oh God,” Sophie says, opening her eyes wide. “How much cake did he have… OH GOD HE’S HAD AT LEAST 10 SLICES.”

“EACH ONE COSTS FIVE BUCKS!” Nina yells, bringing her hands to her face. Mitama’s jaw drops.

“Oh God oh God, our meal already costed $40 in total. We were gonna split it with each of us chipping in with a $10, then an extra one for the tip… H-How are we gonna do that?!” Mitama says, bringing her hands to her chin, wrapped around each other as if in prayer.

“Okay, okay, let’s take a second, figure out a plan,” Sophie says. “...Do any of us have a card of some kind with us?”

“Not me,” Mitama says. “My father doesn’t trust me with one ever since I took his to buy that easel for Shigure when we were dating.” She bites her right thumbnail.

“Not me either,” Nina sighs, looking down. “My dad is never letting me get one until I’m… 25.”

“Wh-What?! Why?!” Mitama says angrily.

“...I kinda stole it… And… Bought some…” She mumbles.

“‘Bought some’ what?” Sophie says, raising her right brow in curiosity.

“...Okay, a LOT of notepads and pencils. And three pairs of binoculars. As well as a couple cameras and a printer.”

“...Nina, I love you, but your hobby is certainly confusing,” Mitama says, pinching her brows with her left hand.

“Yeah…” Nina says, looking down. Looking back up at each girl, they all raise their brows, coming to the same conclusion. “Guys… Didn’t Asugi say he would pay his share with his card?”

“Yes… Yes, he did say that!” Mitama says, her starry eyes opening with mischief, brows pressed down and a smile growing.

“W-Wait guys, you’re saying we’re gonna dump what could be past $100 on my boyfriend?” Sophie says with concern.

“We’re not just dumping it on him, Sophie,” Nina says. “We’re just gonna have him politely take care of the bill for us.” She smiles.

“I dunno guys… That sounds kind of messed up.” She looks to the right. “M-Maybe I should chip in with the $30 I brought-”

“No way,” Nina says. “We’re not spending more money just because he decided to get more for himself. He’s got to pay up for all he’s gotten. And if he pays for a bit more, why would we deny his generosity?” She smirks again, raising her right brow, bringing her right index to her chin.

“Nina… I feel like you’ve become a different person all because of this money… But I give in. We’ll let him pay for it all.”

“Good. So let’s make our escape.”

“What?” Sophie and Mitama say in unison, Sophie stuttering.

“He’s paying for it, he’s going home solo. Besides, my house is really close. We can just walk. And my dad can smell when I’m planning to do some…” She stops, thinking of the right words. “...WEIRD stuff,” she continues. “He’ll let us in. I’m not planning anything like that.” Sophie looks confused, and Mitama goes red, glaring at Nina. Nina winks at the pink haired poet. “So let’s go. Before he notices we’re gone.” Sophie sighs, and follows the couple.

 

**\- - -**

 

“...Sophie,” Nina says, waking up the girl from her slumber.

“H-Huh?” Sophie snorts, getting up, wiping drool from her face with the blanket.

“My dad says… Someone’s here to see you. And he was smiling. Which isn’t good.”

“...I’ll go,” Sophie sighs, the gravity of the situation not falling on her as Nina grimaces. She walks out of the guest room, and sees Niles smiling, opening the door to the kitchen. She shudders, then goes pure white when she sees who was leaning against the fridge.

“...So, did you have a nice rest?” the orange-haired boy says, looking down, a lollipop in his mouth.

“...Y-Yeah…” Sophie says, wincing.

“...My dad took away my debit card,” he says calmly.

“...O-Oh.”

“...You know, I feel like I should be a bit mad,” he says, looking up at her with a smile.

“Y-You… You’re not mad?” Sophie says, brows raising in a mix of relief and confusion.

“Nah. Sophes, that was pretty bold of you. This is… This is why I love you so much. You’re a nice girl. Serious a lot of the time, a bit too hard on yourself… But sometimes you go out and do something like this, this unpredictable, this… Bold… And it makes me wanna cry a bit. I love you so much… You can make me go broke and I wouldn’t mind, so long as I spent it on you. I’m sorry I was so selfish last night. We were about to split 120 bucks.”

$120?!” Sophie says, jaw dropping, brows falling in panic.

“Yep. Turns out that I had a bit too much cake.”

“...Y-Yeah… Just a bit.” Sophie forces an uncomfortable smile.

“Say,” Asugi begins. “Wanna go home? I still have my car.” He smiles at her.

“...Yes. Thanks, Asugi.” They smile at each other, and walk out of the house, Asugi wrapping his left hand around her right.

“You do owe me, though. How about we go to the movie theater? Your treat.”

“B-But they charge-!” Sophie stops herself, then sighs. “...Of course, Asugi. Sorry.” She turns to her right, smiling at him. He looks at her, and smiles too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got in a request AND my favorite crackship. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, even though I couldn't work out a kiss scene.


	22. Something You Can’t Study For (Siegbert x Reader - Romance Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegbert is always trying his best.

The soft candlelight filled the room gently, illuminating the right side of the prince’s face. His pencil slides along the paper, clean curves digging gentle grooves into the notebook. As he continues, his brows furrow. He then looks up from his studies, and flinches a bit, noticing you. His brows raise to a comfortable position.

“A-Ah… How long have you been standing there?” He closes his notebook. “You can come in. My apologies, I didn’t notice you before.” He makes a soft smile. Stepping in carefully, you sit down across from him, and he brings his hands together. Something odd seems to be floating out of him, as if he was tense, filled with trepidation.“...I’m sorry, I should’ve probably not brought you in here. Alone with a prince must definitely seem… Intimidating.” He looks away from you, biting his lip. Letting it free, an obvious indent in it, he sighs.

“...You don’t mind if I… Get a little personal, do you? Oh, I’m the prince, you’ll say no regardless. I should… Well, I’ll be blunt, then. I have no other choice. But don’t feel obligated to say yes.” He closes his eyes, breathing deep, then opens them, looking at you.

“I love you.”

Silence hangs in the air.

“...You don’t need to say yes. You can say no. You can get upset at me, spit in my face, whatever you believe is necessary. I understand completely. I’m not as great as my father. Of all things, you probably envy my mother. She didn’t win his heart, she didn’t convince him with any sort of superficial things, their love just came to be, naturally, like love should be. I feel as if my love is the same, but… If you don’t feel the same way, then it might just be a disgusting obsession. I apologize again.” He looks down.

“I… I’m sorry. I’m not half the man my father is. He would’ve probably known when to really say this, wh-when…” He shuts his eyes tight, teeth showing, lips wavering. “I… I-I…” Then, without warning, his eyes open wide, you having moved out of your seat while his eyes were shut, bringing his head up in a kiss. His eyelids lower, and he brings his hands up to your back, his right holding your middle, his left rising up to your head, gently moving you closer. He then moves away, and smiles.

“...So this means ‘yes’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a really short one. I couldn't figure out any other thing to write for him or a way to make it longer. I hope the kiss scene at the end helps.


	23. Difficult Decisions Must Be Made (Saizo x Kagero - Comedy)

“Saizo, I’m heading out now.” The dark-haired woman says calmly, grabbing her scarf from the closet by the entry of the house.

“Okay, drive safely,” the fiery-haired man says, not looking up from his book as he sits on the couch.

“Saizo, could you make some dinner?”

“...Dinner?” he replies, puzzled. “What do you want?”

“...Surprise me,” Kagero says, giving him a small smile as she exits. “I should be back in an hour. You know how long the drive is to Hinata’s,” she finishes, closing the door.

“Alright… ‘Surprise me,’” he repeats, closing his book. He looks down with worry. “‘Surprise… Me,’” he says slowly, juggling the words in his head. His mind thinks to the steak they have inside of the fridge, as well as the uncooked rice in the cabinet. “It’d need to be… Cooked in oil? Or is that water…?” His mind kicks into overdrive as he tries to remember how to cook the steak and rice. “H-How does she does it? D-Do it?” he says, correcting himself. He bites his lip, worried. “Alright… I can do this.”

He walks into the kitchen, carefully opening the fridge, looking for the steak. He finds it, and brings it to the counter, next to the stove. Taking the bag of rice out of the cabinet to the left of the sink, he grunts as he takes it out.

He brings it up to the counter, and carefully scoops some of it into a large pot. He stops, looking back and forth at the sink and the large container full of cooking oil to his right. He bites his lip, and then reaches for a large cup. Filling it with water, he pours it into the pot with the rice. Then he grabs the oil, and pours a small amount with it. “Both. Both is a safe choice,” he says, reassuring himself as he puts the cap back on the container full of oil. Putting it back, he turns on the right front corner of the range, placing the pot above the fire.

He turns back to the steak, and puts a pan on the left front corner, placing the steak on the pan. He takes out salt and pepper. “How much… How much…?” He grits his teeth, brows down at the outside corners in slight panic. He sighs, and takes off the caps to pour a large amount. After he finishes pouring out enough salt and pepper to make little hills on the steak, he takes a fork and spreads it around. He turns on the range, and sighs. He waits, watching the food cook. He then drops his head, and turns off the range. He takes the pan, and throws the steak out. With the pot of rice, he pours it into the toilet, and flushes it down.

“This is hopeless. I’ll just… I’ll grab some burgers. That’ll be nice.” He forces a weak smile, and grabs his blue scarf and coat as he leaves the house.

 

**\- - -**

 

“...Saizo, what is that?” Kagero says, standing by the door in frozen shock, her yellow scarf halfway off.

“Y-You said ‘Surprise me,’ for dinner, so I…” Saizo pauses, looking down to the right sheepishly. “...W-Well, surprise.” He feebly raises his hands up to present the bag of fast food to his left side, the smell of cheese, bacon, burgers, and fries wafting from it.

“...I meant for you to make me something… You could’ve made something a lot better than some fast food from down the street.” Kagero raises her right hand to pinch her brows. She puts her scarf in the closet in the entryway, and then walks into the living room. “Why didn’t you cook anything?” Her face then turns to one of fearful shock. “...Don’t tell me…”

“...I can’t cook, Kagero.” Saizo goes a bit red, and sits on the couch to his side. She follows, sitting at his left. “I didn’t really know how to say that, so I thought buying this would suffice for dinner.”

“I… If you told me you didn’t know how to cook, I would’ve taken you with me to drop off Hisame’s birthday gift at Hinata’s house and we could’ve eaten at some restaurant.”

“I thought you wanted to stay home, which is why I walked to the damn place to buy it.” Saizo looks away from her gaze, embarrassed and disappointed in himself. Kagero sighs.

“...Well, it is a long walk, so I can’t fault you for bringing it here.” She looks away from him. “I do smell my favorite kind of burger, though.”

“...You’ll eat it?” Saizo says with a bit of relief, turning to her.

“Well, we can’t let it go to waste,” Kagero says, smiling at Saizo as she turns back to him.

“I’ll get some plates, then.” Saizo walks into the kitchen. Kagero sighs again, leaning back into the couch. Saizo returns, putting the plates on the table.

 

**\- - -**

 

“Saizo, can you turn off the light?” Kagero yawns, facing the wall to her left.

“Hm? Sure,” he yawns back, stretching his body to the lamp by the bed. He pulls the string connected to it, the light flickering away with a click. “We need to… Replace that bulb,” he says in a half-yawn.

“Yes, we should…” Kagero yawns again. “We should do it tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a good idea…” Saizo turns to his left, and moves closer to Kagero, holding her in his arms.

They fall asleep soundly, Kagero smiling softly as she feels Saizo’s arms around her gut. Saizo cracks a smile, his head gently pressing against the back of Kagero’s.


End file.
